Internet Connection
by Autumdragon
Summary: Complete! They both hate where they stand at school. To get away they run to the library, at different times. She saves her complaints in a file on the Guest account of a computer. He finds it and writes back. Thus begins their cyber friendship SxS R&R!
1. Quote Shakespeare

**Hey fellow readers!**

**Autumdragon here and I'm already posting a new story. **

**I'm really excited for this one to come out. I think it has a lot of potential. So please read it, and send in any suggestions. I'm an open book!**

**Let's get it on!**

* * *

I could never win. It was inevitable. It was like the world had sought me out and said "Hey, this Sakura chick, she sucks." And that was that. I was birthed with the "suck" gene. I didn't inherit it from anyone. It was sort of like a gene you get from only God knows where. You know, like, when you have that extra toe, and everyone else has just the regular ten? Yeah, sort of like that.

In my world, I'm basically invisible. The popular prowl the school grounds; they are the people who run this joint. Me? Well... to put it lightly; I'm the loser. The complete geek and nerd. Compared to the proud lions, I'm like a freakin' mouse.

The only friends I have are Tomoyo and Chiharu. But Chiharu and Tomoyo have popular boyfriends, which makes them popular (it's the circle of life. Complicating, no?). And do you really think that _I,_ Kinomoto Sakura, would hang out with snooty nitwits and laugh to jokes that don't really make sense? Or hang out with people who like listening to Akon rhyme shadow with Lamborghini Gallardo (It takes talent to make a song with _those_ skills)? No, no. I don't think so. Besides, all the 'popular' kids do is follow Mei Ling, the Queen Bee of Mean Girls.

You wanna know how I spend _my _lunch period instead? I go to the library. Pathetic, huh? Well make fun of me all you want. But the library is _very_ resourceful. How, you may ask? Simple. I can hide behind the shelves _so_ easily.

Oh, you actually thought I read the books?

Nope. My average is, well... not great. I suck at Math, Science and English, but I'm good at History, History and... History. That's all. I'm good at Gym, but being in the eleventh grade, I had to _"Widen my academic range,"_ as my councillor in careers had said. I'm actually not allowed to take Gym this year. What a douche, huh?

Oh! I found another thing I'm good at. Being invisible. But you already knew that. I just wanted to _widen my skill range._

I'm also very sarcastic. But I'm sure you could tell. And according to most people, it's not a skill I should be proud of.

"Kinomoto!" Sensei, his name fails me at the moment, yelled at me, snapping me out of my in-mind introduction. I snapped my head up, feeling the imprint from my sleeve on my forehead. Many kids stifled their giggles. "Would you like to tell me the answer?"

"Uh..." What class was this again? I had to think for a moment just to figure out what course I was in. Math? No... the board had Shakespeare on it.

Oh! English class. Frick. What was I supposed to say? This wasn't good. "Who...huh?" I stammered idiotically.

"So you're saying that one of the infamous lines from Romeo and Juliet is 'O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that _whohuh?_'"

I snorted. "Well, I s'pose, but that's a little perverted on Romeo's behalf." I froze as soon as the words left my mouth, wishing _so_ badly that I could eat them up again. And judging from the look on my teacher's face, that was a bad move on my part.

"Sorry." I muttered. My teacher, what was his name again? I think I just call him Sensei Spitty. It's quite self-explanatory, really, but let's just say there's a reason I sit at the _back_. Anyway, Spitty glared at me.

"Detention, Kinomoto. After school. 45 minutes!" And he turned around.

Damn.

What a great start to the day. I sighed and sunk further into my seat. How embarrassing. Even though I am a goody-goody, I have a tendency to speak out of line or not pay attention.

I'm still waiting for my A.D.D. test results.

The rest of first period was just a big spitty blur. My teacher had moved me to the front because I was caught not paying attention again.

"Shakes_p_eare-" I cringed as spit flung in my face. Euuuuuuh! "Has _c_reated many _d_ifferen_t_ words, su_ch_ as '_k_issing,' 'weird,' 'arouse,' 'vomi_t,_' and '_t_or_t_ure'" I flinched violently as a gob of spit plopped on my desk, actually splashing _me._ Sitting _here_ is _torture_. Ha. I just quoted Shakespeare.

When the bell rang, I shot out from my desk and crashed through the door, nearly toppling over in the process of my rush. I had to be quick, as my second period class was on the other side of the building. I stuffed my notes from first period into my bag as I pushed my way in between a _kissing_ couple (I'm getting so good at quoting him!).

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cussed as I rounded into another hallway, nearly tripping again. I had two more minutes, and I was _not_ halfway there.

Next time, I'm bringing a bat to knock the stupid kids out of my way. It was basically the stupid ninersblocking any possible exit.

"Out of the way, niners!" I shouted. I growled at one tall guy, and he moved instantly. Ha. I rock.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo call. All I could do was flash a smile in her direction as I bolted past her.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I yelled, and I was in the next hallway. One more minute.

I could see the stairwell that led _directly_ into my classroom. I was going to make it. I jumped down the stairs, five at a time (a personal record!).

The class room was right in front of me, and I was _about_ to run in there, but instead I crashed into a hard chest, knocking me down on my ass. I landed with a rather... embarrassing squeak and my books and papers scattered everywhere.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I cursed under my breath. I hastily shoved everything I could find into my bag, not even bothering to acknowledge whoever I had knocked down.

"Watch where you're going, Kinomoto." I heard a voice sneer. I froze. That _had_ to be the voice of none other than Li Syaoran. Greeeat. I looked up, seeing he had already stood. Let's just say that the thing about Li is... he's not _arousing_. (I really don't see why I'm getting a 69 in English. I'm great at quoting Shakespeare.) Li is basically the male equivalent to Mei Ling. And why shouldn't he be? They _were_ going out, after all.

I fixed him with my death glare as I straightened up, ignoring the bleeding cut on my leg.

"Me? What about _you?_" I seethed, trying not to disrupt classes, as the bell had run and I was officially late for Math.

"What a_bout _me?" He growled.

"Well if you hadn't have gotten in my way, we could've avoided this far from pleasant encounter." I snarled.

"Well if you could refrain from bumping into things, then we could've avoided this whole conversation." Li snapped back.

"Well if you didn't have to blame me for the smallest things, then I wouldn't be _talking _to you right this second."

"Well maybe you shouldn't make so many mistakes then." He replied smoothly, checking his nails. I shoved him hard against the wall and stormed into my class, sitting loudly at my desk in a huff. Too bad Li was in my class.

"Kinomoto and Li. Can you explain why you are two minutes late for my class?"

I sighed and glanced up at Sensei Spazzy. "Uhm..." Syaoran was looking at me, mouthing 'we'll get detention.' And surprisingly, he was right. "Uh- traffic?"

"Traffic." Spazzy glared down at me from her long, pointed nose. "Why would traffic in a _school_ slow you down?"

My brain farted a couple times. So, my intelligent response was,

"'Cause those damn niners just don't know when to move?" Everyone sniggered around me, and I even saw Li crack a smile. That was rare.

Sensei Spazzy was not impressed. Here we go again. "Detention, Kinomoto, for back talk. 20 minutes. And Li don't think you're off the hook. The next time you're late, detention for you, too." And she returned to the board.

Great. Just fan-freakin'-tastic. I groaned and sunk into my seat. 65 minute detention after school? Don't they think I have a life? Well... I don't have a life.

_But they should always assume I do!_

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come any slower. Sensei Spazzy's long drone about parabolas was like a lullaby cooing me to sleep. And wanna know the best part? I did fall asleep. But luckily, the bell had woken me up, not Ms. PMS.

This was probably the best day of my life. Not. I moaned as I opened my locker, only to have many items fall on me.

I think I should clean that out some day...

Many kids laughed at me, especially Mei Ling and her posse, who so _happened_ to be walking by at the precise moment.

"Wow, Kinomoto. Your locker is just like your brain; full of shit." And the girls laughed, flipped their hair and sauntered away.

Slamming my locker door shut, I stomped down to the library.

Every swear word you could imagine was running through my head. I was surprised that my eyes weren't ablaze.

My computer (I call it mine because I'm basically the only person who uses it) was already turned on, waiting for me to punch in my code. Typing in my username and password, I pressed enter...

_Nothing happened._

I walked up to the front desk, trying to find Sensei Silent. (Ha, all my nicknames start with S's. That's awesome.) She peeped up from her desk, shy and quiet as ever. I actually found her mousy appearance adorable, but I would never admit it. Tell you the truth; I think she was afraid of me. She offered a quite "Yes?"

"My computer won't log me on." I said gently, trying not to frighten her. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Many of the computers aren't working. Try the guest account." And she returned to her work.

Perfect.

Sighing, I sat back at my computer and logged on the guest account. It just wasn't the same. I clicked the first icon I saw and started to type.

_What is wrong with everyone here? Is this school all about impressing others and making a good impression? Well maybe some breast implants will help people like Mei Ling. But some people aren't like that. Some people actually just want to _make_ it through their high school years without being harassed every ten minutes. _

_It sucks. _

_This school is run by lions- excuse me- _piranhas_ like Mei Ling. Does she really have to be that mean to everyone? Her and her stupid boyfriend. They think they own everything. _

_They don't. _

_The piranhas have to take their heads out of their asses long enough to see the damage that they've inflicted upon others. A lot of us have potentials that are being shadowed by the big heads of the popular kids. _

_And it's not fair._

_But that's high school life. _

I read over my work. I should _totally _be a lawyer. It wasn't supposed to count for anything; I was just venting my frustrations.

I don't really know what happened next. I exited the program, and the box asking to save it appeared, and I just clicked yes. I guess it was just a routine thing... but I saved it as "Sucky." It just went by unawares. I hadn't exactly realized I had saved my complaints until the next day. I had just carried on, researching for Roman Numerals, a project for History class.

* * *

The network was still down the next day, so I signed back on the guest account. I looked in the recent files to find my saved work on History. But something caught my eye.

There was another file called "Sucky 2." Curious, I opened the folder.

* * *

**That's it!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm trying to make this a funny one, so if there are any suggestions, feel free to tell me. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Please R&R!**

**Autumdragon**


	2. 19 Stairs

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait for my update, I was having a lot of trouble with "Sucky 2" and its format.**

**death's haunting lullaby****: Thanks for the review/compliment. It wasn't really that hard to set the mood. High school can be great, and it can be sucky. Cliques aren't as big as they are at Sakura's school, or at the schools in the U.S.A. But it's okay to exaggerate, right? **

**ShadoWolfDemon****: Oh my Gosh, thank you so much! I'm trying **_**so**_** hard to make this funny. I'm glad it works for you. I like developing Sakura's character because she's similar to me, too. So this shall be fun! **

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: I apologize, but I don't think Syaoran will have any POVs. I want this to be in Sakura's POV, just because I'm better with her feelings than Syaoran's. He's sort of an island I'm trying to conquer at the moment. I don't think I'm a good enough writer to attempt his POV. **

**Allllright. Let's get it done. **

* * *

I wish I could tell you that I found someone who actually agreed with me, telling me that I should dry my tears. And I wish I could tell you that he popped out of the screen and kissed me lovingly, like we had known each other for so long. And we would fall in love, and get teased together. But it wouldn't matter, because we'd be one.

I wish.

But...

Really, it was the complete opposite.

I have to add that I was a little angry that someone had actually used _my_ computer. No one ever used this computer. It was slow, annoying and often shut down randomly. Hardly anyone used it, and whenever someone did, it was usually a niner, not understanding that a) this was the shittiest computer and b) It was _mine. All mine!_ But anyway...

When I opened "Sucky 2," I was literally shitting bricks. What if someone had read it and spread it through the school? It was bound to get tied to me. You have no idea what I've been blamed for before. _Sakura, you locked my socks in the change room! Sakura, did _you_ pull the fire alarm? Sakura, you ate all the food in the fridge!_ Okay, that last one _was_ true, but it was still an assumption. I mean, out of me and Touya, my older, bigger and hungry-hungry-hippo brother, who would you blame for eating all the food?

That's what I thought.

Anyway, back to the story. My heart was beating so fast I was surprised I didn't go into overload. I had the feeling I was being watched, and not by the cameras scattered all over the school (talk about trust, huh?). I looked around me, but no one was paying attention. But of course.

I sighed and turned around to face the computer screen. Should I read it? (Call 1 800 YES if you think I should, or 1 800 NOO if you think I shouldn't.) Oh, the drama. I shook my head, snapping me out of my retarded thoughts. I seriously needed _some_ sort of medication. But all of the psychotherapists said I was just bored with life....

I'm kidding.

I don't need to see a psychotherapist. I _thought_ I did when I saw Touya undressing. You can blame him for _that_ one. Lousy bastard never heard of closing a door. I'm quite scatterbrained, can you tell? Anyways,

I read it anyway.

_You're overreacting. This school _does_ have flaws. The food sucks, the girls are terrible, the boys are just jerks trying to impress everyone around them, but it's not as bad as you make it out to be. _

I choked on... well... I have no idea. I just sort of choked on air. It's one of my many talents.

_Some of the people actually make this school better._

Again, I rolled my eyes. Thank you Oh spirit of sunshine. Who _actually_ makes this school better?

_Like Li Syaoran._

I coughed loudly and fell off my seat. Lucky me, my books toppled on my stomach. I was born with two left feet, you see. No, scratch that. I was born with pegged feet. I sighed as Sensei Silent looked at me, attempting a glare, before literally plastering her face to her book. Which was upside down. Whatever.

Was this guy/girl on drugs or something? Who could _possibly _think that _Li Syaoran_ made the school _better?_

This guy/girl had _serious _problems.

I was so furious; I didn't even read the rest of the letter. No, instead I clicked "New" and wrote back, angry as hell. And lemme tell you something. When I get angry, I get _angry._

_Dear strange guy/girl,_

_You're an absolute idiot. I can tell you're one of the popular people, because only _they_ like Li Syaoran. If you think being rude, mean, obnoxious, and a complete kiss-ass to his teachers is "contributing to the school," then I know I should call the cops and demand a drug search. How can he make the school _better?

_Are you seriously telling me that he has a soft or sensitive side? That he's just wearing a mask of cockiness? Well I'm sorry, but that is the most ridiculous and cliché excuse I have ever heard. _

_And I don't believe a word of it. _

_Good try, but he's mean to everyone who doesn't own a yacht. _

_I'm sorry._

_But not really._

_Signed,_

I paused. Should I give him/her my name? I was beginning to think that would be a bad idea. I mean what if this guy/girl told Li my name and what I said about him? Seriously, my life would be over. I'm talkin' bite-my-head-off-chew-it-spit-it-out-and-stomp-on-it-for-fun over. Paints a pretty picture for you, doesn't it?

_Signed,_

_Cherries_

I nodded. That would work. I mean, my name _does_ mean Cherry Blossoms. And while strawberries are my favourite, Cherries seemed more appropriate.

I saved my work, naming it "Sucky 2, you suck."

I'm mean.

Ha.

But that's all right. When you come to my high school, you'll understand why I'm meaner than I was in elementary. Let's just say that I learned, the hard way, that life is a bitch. And all you can do is get bitchier. And that's what I did.

You know, this was actually kind of fun. Normally, I would have _no_ courage to speak to someone popular like that (with the exception of Li Syaoran, of course). But with me hiding behind my computer like a geek, no one would be able to know my real identity.

I felt like James Bond.

Quickly, I logged off my computer and grabbed my books. I pressed the books hard to my chest, attempting to calm my racing heart. I was filled with anger.

I needed my fury to subside, so I made my way to the water fountain. The water actually tasted like sewage, but it was better than nothing. I actually have a theory that it was just water from the toilets. I cringed. Maybe I would skip the water...

I must have a water bottle somewhere in my explosion of stuff in my locker. So I climbed the stairs with much difficulty. (I'd just like to mention that I'm totally out of shape, so don't laugh at me because I'm out of breath whenever I climb, like, 19 stairs.)

Me and my big mouth. Or, rather, me and my not-so-healthy-heart.

Li was there, at his locker, smirking at my heaves for air. Of course he'd think it was funny, Mr. I-have-rock-hard-abs-and-I-show-it-off-by-wearing-tight-shirts.

"Out of breath, Kinomoto?" He folded his arms confidently. I rolled my eyes and started twisting and turning my lock. I felt myself stiffen involuntarily as he hovered behind me, his breath tickling my ear. I shuddered.

Ew.

"Maybe you should skip the cheeseburgers. Not only is it affecting your health, it's adding up on your love handles." His hand brushed over my thigh, and I jumped back against my locker, facing him. Li's smirk was perfectly plastered, with his expertly plucked eyebrows so high in the air; I was surprised they didn't fall off like Mr. Potato head. I snorted in the back of my head.

"What's wrong, 'Kura?" He purred. I wrinkled my nose at the nickname, and with all my might, I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him back.

"Get away from me, you pervert." I snarled as best as I could, which wasn't that great. I was blushing from head to toe. I could still feel his...eugh... hand touching me.

"Ouch," He placed his hand over his heart (I didn't know that robots had hearts... hmmm... guess you learn something new everyday.) "That one hurt."

"You actually feel things?" I resembled a tea pot with two sides. Steam was probably coming out of my ears. He clicked his tongue at me and rolled his eyes. Wow. Great response, there.

"If you're going to throw around insults, I don't think I want to play with you." He spoke to me like I was a child. I had to bite my tongue from screaming out how dirty and kinky that sentence was.

"Fine," I spat. "Then go play with your toy, Mei Ling." Li cracked a little grin.

"I would, if she was my toy." He replied. I screwed up my face. What the... "Didn't you hear? We broke up."

I think I dislocated my jaw. And I think that I needed smaller eye sockets....

I must have looked _so_ attractive.

"You- you a-and Mei L-Ling br-broke up?" I stammered. This was awkward. Since when did the Queen B (for bitch) break up with the Prom King?

"Yes. Did I st-stutter?" He tilted his head mockingly. "Nope, no. That was you." And he sauntered away. His stupid strut of dominance.

"Oh, yeah, good one." I called after him.

I could've shot myself. That was the worst response ever.

God, that Li Syaoran was so annoying! He actually made me want to punch babies. Or puppies, if you're offended by the babies thing.

I completely forgot about my water. Instead I opened my locker (managing to catch a runaway rotten apple) and grabbed my fourth period books.

What a crappy day. My mind was still replaying Li's hand nearly caressing my ass. I started shuddering violently, causing my books to fly out of my hands. People sniggered at my pathetic attempt to pick them up coolly. But that was far from possible.

Like I said, I could never win. I was the complete opposite of Li Syaoran. He was rich, popular, good-looking (even _I'll_ admit it), intelligent (again, I'm admitting it) and did I mention popular?

I sighed.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**There it is!**

**I'm sorry if it was terrible. I'm sort of not happy with this chapter, but it was the best I could do. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please R&R**

**Autumdragon**


	3. Tit Head

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back, and I'm ready to roll. And a Merry Christmas!**

**ShadoWolfDemon****: Ha, just reading your review made me laugh for hours. I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I'm really conscious about this story, because I don't want to push the envelope and take things too far, but I don't want it to see too dry, if you know what I mean. But I'm glad that I've entertained you so far. **

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: Aw, that's really sad. You shouldn't listen to your friend. If you want to write, then write. Even if you start off badly. I used to have a couple of stories for Harry Potter, and they were **_**terrible.**_** I stopped writing and just read, trying to understand the nature of a good writer. So I came back about 2 years later and found CCS, and voila, I started writing again. So keep at it, if I can do it, you can **_**definitely **_**do it. **

**All right, let's go!**

If you think that I would actually be interested in whatever this loser had to say, you're wrong.

Okay, so it _is_ possible that I ran down the hallway so I could read the message. But that doesn't mean I was _interested. _

Oh... it does?

Oh...

Well it doesn't even matter, because I didn't have a chance to. If it hadn't been for my curiosity, I would have been on my computer, typing away.

But, unfortunately, I was curious.

I had been running... _walking_ down the hallway, but I stopped when I heard Li Syaoran in an empty classroom.

"Mei Ling, just _stop!_" Mei Ling? Stop? _Just?_ Ooh, this was _interesting._ I pressed my hand to the door and inched it open, just a bit. I poked my head in, and nearly choked on my own spit at the sight.

Mei Ling was on the desk with her legs spread apart (fully clothed, not to worry), trying to pull Syaoran in. Oh, and by the way, I promise I'll pay for anyone who needs special attention after this little scene. I mean, it's _Mei Ling!_ Ew.

"Oh come _on,_ Syaoran. It's just a little fun!" I think I threw up in my mouth, but I'm not entirely sure.

"Let me point something out to you." He put his hands on her thighs and closed her legs. "We are broken up. That means no fun. Nothing. I don't want to be around you. Can you get that through your thick head?"

Mei Ling and I both gasped. Uno point for Li Syaoran, nadda for Mei Ling! Maybe I wasn't giving this guy enough credit.

"Well, if that's the way you feel!" She hopped off the desk and made her way to the exit. Which was lucky, because I was at the entrance.

I pressed myself flat against the door, making sure she didn't see me. But the only problem was... the door was open.

So you can only imagine what happened next.

That's right.

I fell into the classroom.

And landed on my ass.

I hit my head in the process, causing me to squeak like a dog toy. Rubbing my rump, I slowly got up. My face was burning as I turned to Li Syaoran, who was staring at me with two different expressions; amusement, and anger.

"I, uh... I-I...see...I was just..." My face was probably turning purple, like I was choking on my own embarrassment. Li's eyebrows were about ready to jump off his head. I sighed and shrugged. "It's _exactly_ what it looks like."

"You were eavesdropping."

I sucked in a breath.

"Yes."

"On a _private_ conversation?"

I couldn't help but snort. "Please, the only private you were close to was Mei Ling's."

I could've smashed my head against the desk over and over. Li's face was turning a slight shade of red, and I couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"You're a bitch."

I shrugged and bit my lip. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. I feel it was unnecessary to dwell on it. An awkward moment passed and I scratched my head. I could already feel a goose egg beginning to form. Great, that was just what I needed; a lump the size of a testicle at the back of my head. Well, at least it wasn't bleeding.

"Well, uh... it's been... _nice_ talking to you... but you should be in class and I have somewhere to be." I turned on my heel, but I stopped when I heard Li chuckle.

"_You_ have somewhere to be?"

"Yes." I replied icily.

"With who? You _do_ know you're a loner, right?" Li was speaking to me as if I was a child again.

"It's none of your business." Came my lame reply, but I couldn't really say anything. He _was_ right, God forbid. I _was_ a loner.

I heard Li laugh at my pathetic attempt to sound confident. I turned around, gave him the finger and walked away. The burning sensation in my eyes was too much, so I tried to think of happy thoughts.

_Li falling down the steps._

_Li losing his 'man hood.' _

_Li dying. _

_Li dying. _

_Li dying. _

I smiled. As morbidly obese as that was, it was funny. Ha.

I finally reached my computer in the library, and I obscured myself in my thoughts and the response I got.

_Cherries,_

_That is a stupid name, by the way. _

_I am not telling you that there is a soft side buried deep deep down, like a stupid sob story. I'm just saying there is more to him. _

I felt like starting up a new document to yell at this person again, but I decided I'd wait this time and read the rest.

_I can tell that you didn't read the rest of my letter. Maybe before you judge me and call me names, you should read the rest of my other document. _

_Amber_

_Oh, and by the way, I'm a guy. _

I snorted. Amber? That was just as lame as mine. But he was a guy, which was good.

I brought up "Sucky 2" and read the rest.

_Some of the people actually make this school better._

_Like Li Syaoran._

I reread that part, and felt my eye twitch. Nope, sorry. Couldn't do it. I apologize to the readers, but I don't think I'm ever going to finish this letter if it has anything to do with Li Syaoran.

I brought up a fresh new document and began to write, the encounter with Li fresh in my head.

_Amber,_

_I still think you're an idiot. Li Syaoran is definitely one of the meanest people I have ever met. If something doesn't go his way, he insults everyone and everything around him. If someone makes him feel threatened, he'll snap at it with his jaws of fury. _

I shuddered when a mental image of Li biting my arm off and swallowing it whole appeared in my head.

_There might be more to him, but if he is so desperate to show it, maybe he should stop being such a jackass._

_Signed,_

_Cherries. _

I looked to the side and noticed a douche trying to read what I had written. I cleared my throat and caught his attention. I looked him up and down.

"Bitch, please."

His eyes widened at my attitude and he quickly returned his attention to the computer. I quickly saved my document and exited the program.

When I glanced to the side again, the douche was looking at my head.

"What?!" I snapped at him. He jumped and looked at me this time.

"You... you have a tit on your head."

This time, _my_ eyes widened. "It's a bump!"

"Looks like a tit to me."

My face turned a dark red. "It's a flesh wound." I gathered my bag and loudly shoved my chair under the computer desk. "And they're not 'tits,' Nancy Drew. They're called breasts." I snarled sarcastically at him.

And I stormed away. Someone shushed me while I ploughed other people down.

"Oh bite me." And I left the library.

Wow, Li Syaoran was right. I am a bitch.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took so long, and I know it wasn't as funny as the previous 2. I apologize for that. **

**I hope your holidays are going well. **

**And have a Happy New Year!**

**Sorry for any mistakes,**

**Autumdragon**


	4. Salad Fingers

**Good evening, everyone. **

**Well, Internet Connection is now off hiatus. My other story will just have to wait. It's not going so well anyway. **

**By the way, I was really surprised by the reviews when I found out that you guys actually liked the last part. I reread it today and actually cringed. I'm such an idiot. **

**Anyways, I'll delay no more. **

* * *

I sat at my computer, staring at the screen before me. Oh. My. God.

"Hello…" It said, green and disgusting. I cringed. "T-today I'm going to try and find France…"

Ew. Salad Fingers.

So I was supposed to be working on an English project during first period, but I was bored. And Salad Fingers was just there.

For those of you who do not know Salad Fingers, he's an animation who has 3 lettuce fingers on each hand. And for those of you who haven't seen Salad Fingers, _don't!_ He's the creepiest thing to ever walk the world of animation.

The person who makes Salad Fingers has problems. I mean, seriously, if you _watch_ this episode, he has an orgasm from rubbing his "hands" on rusty things.

Rusty spoons are his huge fetish.

Suddenly, a creepy little thing with a bulging eye appeared on the screen and started to lick Salad Fingers finger. Wow that made sense.

"Kinomoto, you're supposed to be working on the project." Sensei Spitty spat, causing me to jump. The look on my face must have been quite flattering. My lip was curled; my eyes were squinted into my hot 'cringe face.'

"Sorry, Sensei. I got sidetracked." I exited it right when Salad Fingers began to rub a rusty pole stimulatingly. Thank God for that, or else Sensei Spitty would've thought I was watching some screwed up, disturbing version of porn.

I maximized my work and grimaced. I had no idea how to start. We had to rewrite the last part of Romeo and Juliet because Spitty thought it was too depressing. He cried when he read the last part to us. Like I'm talking full on cry-my-eyes-out-and-call-my-mother-to-soothe-me,-I-have-problems type of cry.

So, I started off at the part when Juliet is about to take the poison to make herself fall into a deep sleep, making her seem dead.

Should she do it? Or should I make her think better of it? I didn't know what to do. And while the project wasn't due for another month, I wanted to get it over and done with.

I wasn't inspired.

Suddenly, it dawned on me. Duh, Sakura! I could've been reading the response from Amber by now.

I was so stupid.

_Cherries,_

_Your opinions are too harsh on Li. _

_Amber._

Wow, insightful.

Really, I'm a totally changed person.

I closed the letter and looked down. I have to admit, I was a little discouraged. But something caught my eye.

A piece of paper was sticking out from under the monitor. And on it read "Cherries." My heart flipped over, causing me to let out a very loud bark-cough thing.

I picked up the note and unfolded it.

It was an email adress.

_Amber's _email adress!

OMG! I gripped the paper tightly and smiled. Okay, I was getting a little obsessed with hearing from him. But could you blame me? I mean, he actually agreed with me.

Sometimes.

But it was better than nothing.

Finally inspired, I began to write.

* * *

I stared at the conversation before me. I was at my home, sitting at the computer. I was as nervous as hell. I mean, did I really want to add this "Amber" character? He thought that Li Syaoran was all that and a bag of chips.

I shook my head. I could talk to this guy, because he didn't know it was me. And that's pretty sad, really, that I'll only confess to someone who doesn't know who I am.

I seriously have issues.

I had made an alternate account, because my original was a) a little dorky (let's just say there was 'ballerina' in it - shut up, I was 8!) and b) too obvious for him to find out my true identity. Wow, was I catwoman or _what?_

So I added him, and sure enough, he was online. He was the only one who had my new address. He had started the conversation… but I couldn't respond.

I was scared!

_Amber: Hey_

I didn't write back.

But I think he knew I was chicken. Or turkey. Mm… that sounded good. I padded to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Oh, crap, I possibly ate all the food yesterday. What day was it? I think it was a Thursday. Good, that was my father's grocery day.

Ah, speak of the devil. My father opened the door with groceries in his arms. I helped him unload them, completely ignoring Amber.

Yes, I admit it, I was acting cowardly. I mean what if this Amber character was a teacher looking for some good stuff? Or, what if it was my evil twin, bent on killing me? Or what if it was a guy who smelled like the underbelly of an obese man?

Okay, ew.

My point is that I could be obsessing over nothing.

But I could be obsessing over everything, too!

Why _did_ he want to talk to me over the internet, anyway? We were doing fine communicating with the documents.

Well, sort of.

There was a small chance of someone coming across the files. But it was very unlikely. The last person who went on _my_ computer left the library crying. I _totally_ dominated. That kid had gone to a councilor and I had officially claimed the computer as my own. And it had stopped all but one person from accessing my computer.

Amber.

And if _he _had the balls to do it, wouldn't someone else, too? Unless it was a girl… okay, too far into details there, buddy.

I guess he was thinking the same thing, hence the email address. So, this guy was a little devious.

How _sexy._

The more I thought about how much he was thinking like me, the more I wanted to talk to him. I dropped whatever I was doing, (I think it was a jar of peanut butter on my father's foot because he yelled at me) and raced to the computer.

He was offline.

I swore viciously, earning another yell from my father.

"Sakura! Watch your language." He scorned.

I rolled my eyes at him. I was 16, fully entitled to get pregnant, able to drive, (well, not here, but in other countries, I was allowed) and an independent woman! I'm sure the word "Fuck" is allowed to leave my mouth once in a while in front of my father.

…Well, probably not.

"Sorry." I mumbled grudgingly. I heard my father mumble "kids these days," as he walked away. Figures; all the seniors (yeah, I considered him a senior) thought we were no good 'hooligans.' I sniggered at the word; it reminded me of my favourite kids TV show _Recess._

I sighed as I closed the conversation with Amber. Perhaps I'd catch him another day. Meanwhile, I went back to continue my episode of Salad Fingers.

I know, it's creepy and everything, but it was like a car crash: horrible, yet you can't look away. Huh. I could use that later on if I wanted to. I sighed as I left my homework forgotten and sunk further into my seat.

It could wait.

* * *

"Pardon me, sorry! Move, exCUSE me!" I shouted as I passed through the niners. "Get out of the way! Seriously!" I groaned. The thought of smashing those niners into the lockers with a bat seemed more and more appealing.

I had nightmares from Salad Fingers. In the dream, he had a fetish of stroking _me,_ not rusty spoons. So I had woken up and not been able to fall asleep until 4 in the morning. So, yeah, I was late because I slept in.

It was first period. Well, probably ten minutes into first period. Man, I was in _hell_.

"Why are you niners even in the hallway?!" I shouted boisterously as I passed them, shoving one into the lockers. "You should be in class!"

A stud with his hood on was walking with his pants past his ass, making him walk slowly. I jumped up and down anxiously as I tried to side step him, but it didn't work. I groaned. Damn my short form!

Angrily, I grabbed the end of his backpack and pulled him to face me.

"_Move!_"

His 'look at me, I'm so hot' look faded instantly.

What a douche.

I ran up the stairs and turned the corner, only to stop short and begin to turn around.

"Ah, Kinomoto."

Li.

But of course.

When was there a day I _didn't_ run into him?

"Hello, Li." I plastered a smile on my face as I turned to him. I tried to be pleasant, but he looked like he wasn't in the happiest of moods.

"A little late, are we?"

I rolled my eyes.

He continued, "Maybe you should go to bed earlier." What was he, my _mother?_ I scoffed.

"Maybe I should. Now if you'd excuse me-"

"Going already? I thought we were having a pleasant conversation."

My eyebrows nearly flew off my head. "If pleasant is the word for annoying, then yes. We were."

"Tsk, tsk." He tutted at me. I curled my lip. "You're far too rude."

"Did someone shove a stick up your ass this morning?" I burst. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Because whatever it is, it's sideways."

I nearly laughed at my own insult. Yay me!

"Like I said, you're a bitch." He replied angrily.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I feel it's best not to think too hard about it."

"You should. Maybe then you'd actually have some friends."

Ouch.

That one hurt.

A _lot._

"And you think _I'm _the bitch?"

"Yeah, I do. Everyone loves me."

I scoffed yet again. "Yeah, in your dreams."

"Not really. Don't deny the fact that you stare at me like a stalker." He retorted, analyzing his nails. Even though that was a terrible line, and it didn't affect me at all, I needed to prove him wrong.

"You're right; I do stare at you. But I have a good reason for it."

"You think I'm hot, admit it."

Wow, full of yourself much?

"No, you're like a car crash; horrible to look at, but you just can't look away."

_And she scores! _

I _knew_ that line would come in handy one day. Li was scowling at me, but not saying anything. I held my chest high and proud as I sauntered to English class, not even caring I got another detention.

Even though I had lost with detention, I had won this battle against Li Syaoran.

For now.

* * *

**That's it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Happy Valentines Day (even though it's not my fav. holiday)**

**Autumdragon**


	5. Spirits Lifted

**Hello readers!**

**I know, I know. I've waited way too long for this update. I'm sorry. I've been so busy. Seriously, I had like 4 projects for mid term and it was not fun. So, if we could refrain from giving me death glares, let's get on with the responses to the reviews. Okay? Okay. **

**Possk****: The characters aren't in character? Really? Oh, that's too bad. I've been trying so hard to make them not OOC. Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?**

**animefan88tv****: Oh my God, I KNOW! I hate the niners at my school! I actually grabbed a niner's bag and shoved him forward and yelled at him to move. They think they own the whole damn place! (Oh, and by the way, if any of my readers are currently in grade nine, I apologize. But you'll understand when you're in grade 10, 11 or 12. No offence to any of you.) **

**Professor of Pig-latin****: No, my friend. Unfortunately, I did not make salad fingers up. He is one hundred per cent real. You can type it in google and you'll find him. I advise you to stay cautious though, it's the creepiest thing ever. NOTE TO EVERYONE: SALAD FINGERS IS REAL! **

**Okay, let's get it on!**

* * *

It has come to my attention that the encounters between me and Li are quite frequent. And you're right. I secretly think he had (and still does have) a tracking device inserted in my body _just_ so that he could find me and pester me.

Huh.

Creepy.

I had served detention for being late to first period class. And guess what? Li was there too.

Oh, how coincidental.

And want to know what was even _better?_ The fact that he and I were the only ones in detention, late after school.

Really, it was a ball.

I mean, how many occurrences could two people have? This was getting ridiculous! And not to mention that Sensei Sleepy was watching over us. Quite convenient. If Sensei Spazzy was watching over us, I'd have no problem because Li wouldn't be able to talk to me.

But _noooo_, it just _had_ to be the lazy-ass fat woman who does nothing but sleep. Score.

I had to admit, I was sort of looking forward to talking to Li after my wonderful insult. I felt like getting up and bowing after that. I had to let my excitement out at different intervals. Sort of like when you really need to pass gas, but you don't want anyone to know. So you end up walking ten miles per hour while letting it out every two steps. That way, if anyone heard or smelled it, you'd be long gone. Yeah, that's sort of what I did. I'd smile to myself, congratulating my wonderful response, almost every two steps. Yay me!

Anyways.

I gripped my pencil tightly as I heard the dreaded first snore from Sensei Sleepy. I knew that Li knew he was in the clear. And here. We. Go. (Ha! Batman)

"My, my, Sakura. In detention _again?_ I'm beginning to think you _crave_ attention."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, Li. I _love_ wasting 40 minutes of my life sitting next to you."

"Many would consider that a privilege."

Again, I rolled my eyes. I decided to not talk to him. Him and all his arrogance. Of course _he_ wouldn't have the brain to ignore me as well. No, the Li Syaoran we all know would continue talking.

"So, I look like a car crash?"

I turned around in my seat and looked shocked. "Li! That's an insult to car crashes everywhere. You know, someone gets in a crash every ten minutes."

I praised myself again.

Li, however, scowled. I guess he didn't think I was as funny as I thought I was. Wow, did that make sense?

"Why are you even in detention- were you a bitch to the teachers, too?"

I thought for a moment. Yes, actually, I was. Let's just say I got a shower from Sensei Spitty. Ha.

But, instead, I lied. "No. You?"

Li smirked mischievously. "It was all a misunderstanding."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What, did you get caught screwing around with Mei Ling again?" O-M-G, was I on a roll or _what?_

His nostrils flared at me. I swear I could fit a cow in those things. He replied, "No. What do you think I am, a man whore?"

I snorted. "Well, if the shoe fits..."

"Kinomoto, you're a bitch. And I'm not talking about a bitch that's like a piranha, but an actual grade A bitch."

I stopped in my tracks, my thoughts flashing back to the letter I wrote.

"_This school is run by lions- excuse me- __piranhas__ like Mei Ling."_

I shook my head. "What did you say?"

Li furrowed his eyebrows. "What, are you slow? I said you're a bitch."

I turned around slowly in my chair. Had I just imagined him repeating something I had written all those days ago? Probably. Li Syaoran couldn't even _spell_ piranha. Actually, he probably could. But convincing myself that he's stupid makes me feel better about my own intelligence. I have self-esteem issues. Ha! Not.

I spent the rest of the thirty minutes doodling on the desk. I was tempted to draw a picture of Li Syaoran hanging by his neck, but I decided that vandalism was bad enough- I didn't need any pre-meditated murder charges on my back. Even if it was only attempted. Wow, you can tell I'm messed up in the head when I plan someone's murder. Muaha.

Sensei Sleepy woke up just as there was one minute to spare. She let us out with a wave of her hand and another snort before she took out a chocolate bar. I got out of there as fast as I could because when Sleepy and her chocolate bar get together, there's no stopping the party, if you know what I mean. I saw her eat a chocolate bar before- it was like watching the discovery channel where the lion goes all apeshit on impala antelopes, or something.

I opened my locker and slammed it shut with anger. I wanted to get home so that I could possibly talk to Amber. Even now, I'll admit that I was a little obsessed with talking to him. We hadn't talked at all since the first time when I broke my dad's toe with a jar of peanut butter. Ha, I got in so much shit for that.

Walking past Li's locker, I quickened my pace. But he heard me, obviously, and poked out his head.

"Leaving so soon, Kinomoto?"

I turned around and looked at him. "It's school, Li. Of course I want to leave so soon."

"A simple yes would suffice." He scorned. "But how could I expect anything more from a grade A bitch like yourself?"

I felt my insides bubble with hurt and rage. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." He continued, quoting me from before. Li was trying to give me a taste of my own medicine (by the way, I don't even get that expression.). And it was working.

"What, no response, Kura?" Li purred. He stepped forward. I found my shoes very interesting as I burned a hole through them with my stare. "All out of words?"

No, you idiot, I'm blabbing away. Maybe you should get your ears checked.

I mean, what _could_ I say? Running away from him seemed awfully tempting, and so did punching his face out. But that would end up with my ass in detention with Sleepy getting it on with her chocolate bar. Eugh. Not pretty.

I felt Li step closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, we were so close. My heart was beating faster and faster. I felt like I was going to be sick. I was so nervous; I had to go pee like an overly hydrated pregnant lady. Oh yeah, I think about these things. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked to the side, avoiding his gaze.

I heard Li smirked at my cowardly act. "A bitch with no balls." He remarked.

Okay, hold that thought for a second; because I'm going to tell you all what's so wrong with that sentence. A) A bitch is a female dog, so of course they don't have balls. And b) that's just nasty.

I could feel the anger boil up to the tips of my hair. My face burned with embarrassment. I finally looked up at him and said that _lamest_ thing _anyone_ could have said in this predicament.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

And that was it. I turned on my heel and booked it down the hallway, out the doors and down the street. I didn't look back. I had just sounded like a friggin' two year old! I mean, what the funk?!

Mommy- the big mean boy was mean to me! Oh go cry, Sakura! For God's sake! I couldn't wait to hear about this one tomorrow from Mei Ling and her air headed posse. Well done, Sakura, bra-_vo._

I sighed as I collapsed on my computer chair. Well, running five blocks sure beat climbing nineteen stairs. I felt like my head was about to explode. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. I could've been eating _dog_ food and still look more attractive than I did then.

I needed to get my mind off of Li Syaoran. At least for a little while. I could sulk about it while getting ready for bed later that day. That way, I could dream about me being a giant and eating Li.

Three cheers for cannibalism!

I decided talking to Amber would be my best shot. So I swung my legs around and turned on the computer.

Signing in, my heart did a flip flop when I noticed he was actually online. Finally, some light in my dark abyss of a day. Wow, cut my wrists, much? I saw that he was talking to me, so I maximized the conversation and typed back.

_Amber: Hey._

_Cherries: Hey yourself. _

_Amber: What's up?_

_Cherries: Bad day. _

_Amber: What happened? _

_Cherries: All the popular people at this school think that just because we're not as popular, we're garbage. I've been called so many names just for being myself._

_Amber: Are you sure all the "populars" are like that?_

_Cherries: Trust me, I'm sure. _

_Amber: Well, what about your friends?_

I scowled. Then I realized he couldn't see me. Oops.

_Cherries: What friends? All of my friends have relationships with popular people, so that makes them popular. _

_Amber: Ah, the circle of life. _

I laughed a little. I think I've said that before.

_Cherries: And to think, I still have this year and next to endure the hell that is high school. _

_Amber: It's not _that_ bad. _

_Cherries: Says you! You think_ Li Syaoran _isn't that bad. So you must be a popular._

_Amber: You make it sound like I'm a different species from you. We're all people. _

_Cherries: The only difference is that you all think you're glamorous. _

_Amber: Well, I _do_ look hot in make up. _

Again, I laughed.

_Cherries: I don't even want to know how you know that. _

_Amber: You caught me- my true calling is the transvestite life. I want to star in Las Vegas, under the name of "Pussy Galore," the same name from the James Bond movie! _

I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

_Amber: Don't even think about the popular people. It's not as grand as you think it is. I would know. _

_Cherries: Yeah, going to parties, living the high life- sounds awful. _

_Amber: Are you always so sarcastic? _

_Cherries: Yes._

At that moment, my dad came into the house. He called my name, needing help with the groceries.

_Cherries: I have to go now. My dad is home. _

_Amber: All right. See you. _

_Cherries: And thanks. _

_Amber: For what?_

_Cherries: For making me feel better. I haven't laughed that hard in... ever. _

_Amber: One of my man y talents. Do you think I could do a comedy act in Las Vegas? _

_Cherries: Hmm, I'll think about it. _

I signed off, my heart beating exhilaratingly. I got off my chair to help my dad, my spirits lifted.

* * *

**And there we have it!**

**I apologize for any mistakes- I tried to do a thorough check over, but I'm not sure. **

**This chapter took a long time to inspire, and I might not write for a while because I'm having some troubles with the ending. All I know is that this story is going to be a slightly short one, sort of like "Can't Stand You." Short and sweet, you know? **

**This chapter is dedicated to my doggy- because as of today, he is ten years old! Happy Birthday, Kodi!**

**Hope you all had a good Easter.**

**Autumdragon**

**Autumdragon**

* * *


	6. In the Front

**Please don't kill me. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Possk****: Okay. I understand now. Syaoran in the actual show was very childlike, and his "insults" were quite limited as it was a kids' show. However, because I've made it older, and this is a more mature story, I've decided it'd be appropriate to up the meanness a bit. As for Sakura, she does say in chapter two that "Life is a bitch, all you have to do it get bitchier, and that's what I did. I learned that the hard way..." So it's a little look into what made Sakura this bitter. It's a progressive thing. **

**Little Patch of Heaven****: See Possk's answer. **

**Professor of Pig-latin****: I'm so sorry you didn't like that part. I didn't want to drag it out too long, because they have a lot of interactions, I didn't want it to seem too obvious that what we're seeing here is a love-hate relationship. I still want it to be a hate relationship at the moment. I'm sorry!**

**FlyFly: Sakura is NOT fat. She's just unhealthy. Like me. Personally, I don't think I'm overweight, but whenever I walk up my stairs I have, like, an aneurysm. And I apologize, but I'm not changing the way Mei Ling is spelled. I can't just randomly change it in the story, so I'm sorry. **

**Hana No Ai: You've been reviewing my stories for a while now, so know that when I insult the niner's, you're completely exempt from that. You'll always be a tenner to me!**

**Let's go!**

As I walked to school, I knew that it was going to be a shittily good day. Despite the fact that shittily (shit+ily!) is not even a word, and that that sentence was an oxymoron, I don't really care. I knew it was going to be crappy because I'd have to face Li after my whole "Why are you so mean to me? WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" ordeal. However, I knew it was going to be a good day because I was going over to Tomoyo's!

Sure, she'd make me dress up in all of her new fashions and squeal so much that I'd want to run to the department store, buy a shovel, come back, hit her over the head, dig, throw her in and bury her... what was I talking about again?

Oh yeah!

Heh.

Despite the fact that she'd make me dress up in stuff, I still missed her and wanted to see her. I mean, what with her hanging out with her boyfriend 24/7, it seemed like a good idea.

At the end of Friday (I actually managed to avoid Li! Albeit, I had to duck behind my fat teacher and serve a detention, but still!), I ended up waiting fifteen minutes for Tomoyo after the school bell. She came out of the building looking flustered and hot.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait that long." She said breathlessly.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "Making out in an abandoned classroom is good once in a while."

Tomoyo flushed even harder and began walking. "So how are you?" She asked. I couldn't suppress the smile on my face when I realized her shirt was half unbuttoned.

"I'm pretty good, not doing so well with the detentions, though." I said, stopping her. I made her face me as I began to button the rest of her shirt up, making her blush even harder than before. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm okay. Why do you keep getting detentions?" Tomoyo asked as I began to fix her rumpled hair. The blush began to creep down her neck as I wiped away some smeared lip gloss under her lip.

"Oh, you know," I said, concentrating. "I can't keep my mouth shut. You know how I probably have a very mild case of ADD." I folded the collar of Tomoyo's shirt as she snorted at my comment.

I stepped back and admired my work. "You're good. Tell Eriol not to be so frisky next time."

I received a smack on the shoulder. Well, _that's_ the last time I try to be nice to my friend! Hmph.

"Thanks," She sighed in relief as we started walking down the sidewalk again.

"You can thank me when your mother sees you _not_ looking like you just got out of a stripper bar."

I got another smack. _Really? REALLY? _What did the shoulder ever do to her?

I sulked as we walked down the road again and turned to the right. We travelled for about ten minutes, just chatting and catching up (Tomoyo mentioned a few times "it feels like I haven't seen you in_ forever!_" At this, I snorted because it was her fault). When we reached her house, the first thing she did was run up to her room to get clothes, and I went to the kitchen to get food (haha).

"Sakura, you're going to look so good in this!" Tomoyo squealed as she pulled out a pink, glittery tube top. I stopped eating my ice cream, mid-bite, as my eyeballs popped out of my skull. It wasn't even a tube top; it wasn't even a _top!_ It was like a piece of fabric covering just... the breastal area...

I stayed silent, frozen. I just gaped at the... top.

"...What?"

"_That's_ a top?" I stared.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you don't sell to hookers!"

"Hey- it's not that bad."

"Tomoyo- those things will barely cover my _nipples._" Sorry, had to say it. It was _so_ true.

"You think that highly of your breasts?"

Yeah, I know, it was a joke and it was funny, but _REALLY?_

"Tomoyo, I am _not-_" I flung my spoon down, and some chocolate ice cream dropped into my lap "-wearing that!"

"Oh, Sakura!" Tomoyo rushed over to where I was sitting and tried helping me get rid of the huge scoop of ice cream on my legs. Only problem was, well... ice cream is really slippery. So we both were trying to pick it up, then we'd drop it, try to grab it, have it slip around my pants...

Let's just say we finally got it off after a minute or so of fussing.

I stood up and looked down at my pants.

Shit.

Literally.

Tomoyo rinsed her hands and looked back at me, and stopped. A wicked smile grew on her face as she brought a dish towel to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Uh..." She coughed loudly. "You look like you pooed. In the front."

"Shut up!" I whined, flushing madly. Oh god, I'm not even sure if that was worse than the tit head incident!

Omg, I cannot believe it looked like I shit my pants. In the front.

"Tomoyo! I need clothes!" I yelled, trying to make her stop looking at my shit stain.

"Uh- I have longer legs than you- we don't fit!" Tomoyo grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs into her room. "I'm sure I have something I made for you recently." She began frantically searching through her abnormally large walk-in closet. I began doing the "potty dance" (it's what I do when I feel helpless, yet I need something to do to express my anxiety), until Tomoyo brought up what _looked_ to be a skirt.

"Here!"

....

"I am _not_ wearing that."

"You _have_ to!"

"Tomoyo! It's shorter than the tube top! Do you even think it'll get past my ass?"

"Of _course!_" She said with uncertainty. I groaned.

"Don't you have anything _else?_"

"Of course I do," Tomoyo said simply. "Would you like to wear a tube top on your bottom?"

I sighed and ripped the jean mini-skirt away from her hands. "I hate you."

"It's either that or walk home with poo smeared over your jeans." She called after my withdrawing form.

"It's not poo!" I yelled from the bathroom. I slammed the door, took off my jeans, and slid the skirt onto my hips.

My _underwear_ was longer. I could actually see it. I had to pull it up and fold down the tops to make sure no one could see the huge "FRIDAY" written on it.

God, I am so lame.

I sighed as I came out. I was greeted with Tomoyo, who was leaning against her door frame, waiting for me.

"OH MY GOD!"

I jumped and contemplated curling into the fettle position as Tomoyo bombarded me with compliments.

"You have _legs!_"

"You're _so_ tan!"

"O-M-G!"

I rolled my eyes as Tomoyo pushed me in front of the mirror. I actually wanted to barf at the sight of it. My butt cheek were practically hanging out of them.

"Tell me, Tomoyo. Why is it you have button-up shirt, when you give me _the sluttiest clothing ever!_"

She merely rolled her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. She gasped when she saw it was six o'clock.

"Oh, crap. Eriol is-" she trailed off when the doorbell rang. "Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry."

"It's all right." I shrugged and gathered my stuff. "Remember, though," I shouldered my backpack as I walked down the stairs. "I hate you."

Tomoyo giggled as she opened the front door, revealing a glowing Eriol. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tomoyo- Oh hey Saku- Sakura?"

"Shut it, Eriol," I snapped as I walked by him. I slipped on my flip flops and made my way out the door, only to stop and face Eriol. "Remember to button her shirt back up next time."

They both flushed as I slammed the door behind me.

They _totally_ deserved that.

Hook, line and sinker.

I mean, who was she to invite over her boyfriend while I was there? Was I really that invisible? Tomoyo was _never_ this inconsiderate!

See, my friends, _that_ was what popularity did to people. I was so furious I couldn't even think straight. I was glaring at the ground, stomping on ants (which I felt bad for afterwards; those poor ants had to feel my wrath) and mumbling to myself.

But you see, my friends, when one is furious, angry and a little sadistic, one tends to not know where one is looking and walking.

So, naturally, I bumped into someone.

And, naturally, it was Li Syaoran.

That guys has a tracking device on me, I swear it.

"Oh, sorry about that." Li mumbled as he grabbed my arms, steadying me. I could tell he didn't know it was me. All I did was raise my eyebrows as I waited for his gaze to meet mine, instead of my legs.

"I'm up here, Li."

At my voice, his head snapped up to look at my face.

"S-Sa_kura?!_"

"I prefer Kinomoto, if you don't mind."

"Wh-what, uh. You're wearing- uh."

I couldn't help but smile with satisfaction as he continued stammering.

"I'm wearing a skirt." I stated, as if he was mentally slow. _Ha!_ I was so mean.

I think Li caught on that he was acting like an idiot. A drooling idiot. OH IF ONLY I HAD A CAMERA! NOW THIS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WAS A KODAK MOMENT!

He cleared his throat and folded his arms. "You look like a slut."

Expected that. Oh well. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm trying to get home as soon as possible. But talking to you is preventing me from that. So, _move._"

"Wow- you're even bitchier than normal. What happened? Was someone else mean to you?"

Oh, _oh!_ Expected that too. If only I had thought of a come back during English class. I could've kicked his ass with words.

"No. However, you can tell your buddy Eriol to stop shoving his tongue down my friend's throat so she can realize that I'm wearing a skirt that's so high I feel like I should be arrested for being on the streets."

"Tell him yourself."

"Love to, but I look like a prostitute."

"Well, if the shoe fits."

"Oh, really good comeback, Li. I think I've heard that one before." I said sarcastically as I dropped my backpack to the ground. I might not look as...covered up as I would've liked to, but this skirt was giving me some sort of super power! Was I actually sort of beating Li at an insult competition?

YES!

Finally! This was _so_ going in my diary!

Ahem.

"Bitch."

"We've already established that, Syaoran."

I didn't even notice that I had called him by his first name. It sort of came naturally with my anger.

I could see he was going to make another comment about my bad mood, so I began to defend myself, "Maybe I'm just in a bad mood because you're jackass of a friend is stealing _my_ friends!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a bitch and they'd _want_ to spend time with you!"

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone who doesn't even know the meaning of kindness." I snapped back. My eyebrows were furrowed, my mouth was set in a perfect scowl. My looks could kill.

Except guys.

Exempt Touya from that previous statement. He cowers at my cold stares.

Anyways.

"You want to talk about kindness? You go around, yelling obnoxiously to the ninth graders." He folded his arms with a smirk.

"Which is a lot better than treating every girl like she's a Barbie doll."

"You're just jealous that you're the raggedy Ann doll."

"Ha!" I began laughing as I pointed in his face. "You know what a raggedy Ann doll is!"

Li rolled his eyes at my immaturity.

I was feeling a little better, now that I was able to let my anger out on him. He and I were basically duelling it out on the sidewalk. Some people had stopped, shaken their heads, and moved along. But we paid no attention to them.

"I _wondered_ why you were so feminine all the time." I teased.

"Sad thing is, _blossom,_ I'll always be more feminine than you."

"Oh yeah?" I backed up and did a twirl. "Do I see _you_ wearing a skirt?"

"If you could _call_ that a skirt."

"I-I think it is," I looked down and brushed away invisible dirt on the bottom. Li rolled his eyes again.

"You know, your eyes will stay like that if you do it constantly."

"Whatever, look, I have to go and shower. Talking with a slutty bitch makes me feel dirty."

I have to say, that one kind of hurt. He would always manage to give me one sucker punch at the end. I _hated_ that about him. It was typical of him to say something like that. It just bothered me that it always hurt. My gaze flickered to the ground.

"Good luck spending time with Yamazaki. I'm sure he and Chiharu are over at Tomoyo's house." Joining in on the orgy. I chose not to say that.

I had to keep our conversation _relatively_ PG rated.

"Go join them. I'm sure it's a lot of popular fun." I said, rolling my eyes. I picked up my bag and trekked to the side of him and walked away. I was a little tired of arguing with him at the moment.

"I'm surprised you're not jumping at the opportunity to become popular. You're nothing but a wannabe."

I stopped and turned around. Make that two sucker punches. I nodded as the bag dropped to my hands, causing me to jolt a little to the side.

"I would, but I dont want to make everyone dirty."

And with that, I turned around.

Li might give me the punches, but I always know how to kick a man in the gut. While Li didn't have a guilty conscience, I'm sure that would've made anyone else feel bad.

So I silently praised myself. A little.

I needed to talk to Amber.

* * *

**That's it! I made it extra long for you guys. **

**So that was basically the worst chapter I've ever written.**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'm really scared about this chapter, because it's not as good as the others.**

**Oh well. I hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Read and Review please!**

**Autumdragon**


	7. Sexy

**Hey!**

**You all have every right to be angry with me for not updating- I'm really sorry. A lot came up in the past months, my birthday, end of year exams, vacationing, etc. So I really apologize! **

**fluffypenguinscandy****: I loved the reference- it made me feel very special. Thank you**

**chainedheart999****: Of course Sakura has legs. The term just means that she has nice legs, and possibly Sakura covered them up frequently. Tomoyo was just in awe, that's all. (Not in a sexual way, or anything).**

**PrincessJaded: No, I revised Chapter 5 – I didn't like the beginning, so I changed it up a bit. It wasn't a huge difference. Sorry about that. **

**eatingcakegirl****: I know where you are coming from. But think of it from Sakura's point of view. When you have someone to talk to without being interrupted, someone who actually gets you, and someone who makes you feel better over internet chat, then you start to become dependant on them. I mean, Sakura barely has friends because she feels like she's not important enough for them. I know that if I was ignored constantly, and had one person who could make me feel better almost instantly, I would be very dependant on them. **

**CuteSherry****: It's only been six chapters. I think if I had Syaoran and Sakura friends just like that, I would be rushing things waayyy too quickly. And I can tell you with huge confidence that my story is not half composed of swear words. Maybe the arguing is, but I haven't even reached half way in my story, and I take things slowly. **

**thinking-about-it****: Oh, crap- no. Do **_**not**_** take that advice. Sakura is just a pessimistic person. Please don't take that advice. It's crap advice, I swear you. **

**.lover****: Omg, Sakura being out of shape is the last detail I care about. I am really good at sports, but I can still be out of shape. And, like I said, she's not taking gym anymore, so whatever. Sakura is not fat, she is not in shape, the end. This is the last thing I need people to pay attention to. **

**Wow, over half a page. Okay- this chapter is dedicated to my friend, whose birthday was over a month ago, but I haven't written in about three months. Whatever. **

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the school hallway. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods. I wasn't glaring at ninth graders, making them pee. I wasn't barging into the classroom doors, completely late and flustered. I actually managed to get to all of my classes on time, if not early.

I had talked to Amber when I got back from that verbal duel with Syaoran. It's possible I had cried on the way home, but I'm not at liberty to say. If the little punks at my school found out that I shed any tears, my ass would be handed to them on a silver platter.

Anyways, back to Amber. When I got home, he wasn't on. I waited for a good thirty minutes, before he finally came online. I instantly told him everything (of course, the fact that it was Li I was arguing with was left out). I was glad that he couldn't see me, because I was probably tomato red after complaining for, what, the billionth time? Whatever. He told me that it was possible the guy I was arguing with was tired of it too, but we were both too stubborn to lower our voices.

You know how I said he was devious? Well, now he's thoughtful _and_ devious. How _sexily sexy._

I couldn't believe that this guy was popular and smart. Like, actually- how rare is _that (with the exception of Li, but he's icky)?_ Example A: Mei Ling thought that Shrek 2 was a WWII movie. Case closed. Whatevs.

I knew he was right- I even let him get away with calling me stubborn. He gave good advice, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to just all of a sudden stop arguing with Li and be his friend. It was _he_ who took one of my best friends away from me when they started dating. Let's just say Mei Ling became popular for one reason and one reason only; sex with Li Syaoran.

Well, I'm not exactly sure if they had sex. But she sure talked about how 'hot it was to be felt up by my Syao-kins!!!' (insert barf here). So, after he convinced her to ditch me, she started being mean to me.

And that my friends, is my closet story.

So yeah, I would be pretty pissed off with the jackass. And I had full permission to be. So don't any of the readers think that I hated him just because he's popular. Because I didn't. I hated him because it was _his_ fault I had no friends.

I realized that I had snapped my pencil in half while flashbacking about my 'high school drama.' For the second time, I sighed. It really wasn't my day.

My history teacher (I called him Sensei Sexy. Mmm…) looked up in concern. He gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged my shoulders. Like I would ever confide in my teacher. I could barely even concentrate in class because I was continuously picturing him in a bathing suit. Aha, gross. But _so_ not.

I continued with my work, using a pen instead (less easy to snap in half) and white out (I make a lot of mistakes).

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I decided I was in no hurry. I slowly packed up all my stuff and made my way to leave the classroom. But I was called back.

"Kinomoto and Li, can I see you for a second?" I heard Sexy's voice. It was sexy. I inwardly groaned when Li walked up beside me. He looked a little… off.

"Yeah, sure. Is there a problem?" I asked politely.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You both seem either really bored, or thoroughly upset. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

I cringed at his words. I _have_ my personal confider, thank you very much. His name is Amber. And he's a very lovely man. Possibly.

"No." I answered. Li just shook his head.

"Are there any relationship problems between the two of you?"

I jumped away from Li like he had burned me. Were teachers actually supposed to make assumptions about dating?

Ain't none of yo busssinaazzz, Sexy.

"Uh, n-no. We, we're not together." I answered too quickly. Why wasn't Li talking? Usually I wasn't able to get him to shut up.

Sexy nodded to the both of us and sent us away. We both walked down the hallway together, as our lockers were in the same area.

I took a deep breath before asking, because I knew that I would have to prepare myself _not_ to faint. "Are you okay?"

Li looked over at me like I was a piece of crap on the bottom of his shoes. Why is it that _I'm_ the girl, when he PMS's all over me?

"I'm fine, mother." He spat sardonically at me. I widened my eyes in annoyance.

"Wow, okay then. Sorry for my concern."

"Like I need it."

"Sometimes, we _all_ need it. Even the coldest of them all."

"Oh, a huge blow to my heart, Kinomoto. What do you want me to do, cry? Maybe sniffle and talk about how life is unfair? Well tough shit, I don't-"

"Stop!" I shouted so loud, I'm pretty sure I killed a few bugs in the vents. I was glad that the school was empty. Li stared at me, as if I had just slapped him. Huh, I should consider doing that sometime. I sighed in defeat. This had better work, Amber, or your intellectual, devious, sexy ass is _mine._ "Don't you ever get tired of fighting?"

He blinked at me, and cocked his head to the side. His bangs fell in front of his eyes, making him seem dark and mysterious. _Dear god, I'm thinking he's sexy. Lord have mercy on us all. _

"I mean, I know we're not the best of friends, but…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. "Is it really that hard to have a casual, civil conversation with you?"

Li still didn't say anything. His intense stare caused me to stutter, splutter, ramble, anything embarrassing you could think of. "It's just that I, uh, you know, thought, a _lot_, about how every time I see you, we always, uh… _yell_ at each other. And I really hate crying after every fight." Oh, fuck, did I just say that I cried? Damn it, cover it up! _Wrap it up! _"I- uh, well, don't actually _cry_, but I reminisce about all the mean things you and I have said and…"

Still nothing. It was like he was a statue or something. Screw him, I was _trying _to apologize, but there was just no getting to him. I swallowed hard. "Whatever, I tried. Be mean to me all you want, but I'm telling you right now that I am sick of it. Good bye."

And I walked off.

A part of me wanted him to chase after me and tell me that I was absolutely right. The other part wanted me to turn around and wait for an answer.

But nothing happened. So I walked to my locker, hearing Li walking a few metres behind me to get to his. I was so preoccupied with getting away from his hard ass that I forgot to scan my locker for anything that might try to escape.

Big mistake.

Because my purse and backpack fell out of my locker and onto me. Oh, and did I mention that I have books in my bag? Because, that's important. It knocked me down to the ground.

High school is dangerous.

I heard Li stop shuffling around in his locker when he heard my squeal. My wonderful, totally _not_ embarrassing, squeal.

I sighed as I removed the bag from my torso and began to pick up the contents of my purse.

"Uh, are you hurt?"

I stopped, realizing that the manly voice was _not_ inside my head. Slowly, I glanced up at Li. He was still at his locker, and it looked like he was concentrating very hard on me. Some might say he was thinking or hesitating, but I say he just looked constipated. It all depends on your point of view.

"Uh… what?"

He tightened his jaw, as if fighting back the urge to yell at me. "I said, are you hurt?" He asked harshly.

I raised my eyebrows, stunned. Li, actually being nice to me? I had to start a blog _right_ there and then about this.

"Um, no. Thank you. I only scratched my arm from the zipper of my purse, but I'm fine."

Li nodded curtly before he slammed his locker shut and turned on his heel quickly. He stalked down the hallway, clearly not happy he was…nice (?) to me. I decided it would be funny to say,

"Thank you for your concern!"

M'ha!

I wasn't sarcastic, I was just nice. And that pissed him off. He stopped, his back still to me, and then stormed out of sight.

I just love how I'm mean when I'm nice.

Just love it.

I decided to take another route home. I didn't want things to be awkward if I met Li halfway there.

I took the colourful and long route. I was in a pretty colourful mood. I mean, I caused Li Syaoran to actually show concern for me! Well, I could tell he wasn't actually concerned. I could've been there with my head chopped off and he'd still ask me if I was hurt in that rude and gruff tone. But it was the thought that counted.

I sighed contentedly as I walked through a boulevard, cherry blossom trees lining the road. It kind of disturbed me that my day was great just because Li Syaoran showed a bit of concern. I guess that's part of his charm, you know? He's one of those people who make you feel special from just a _look._ I absolutely loathed that about him, but I couldn't deny it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura."

"…Hello?" I hated it when people didn't introduce themselves. Like I'm supposed to read their minds?

"Sakura, it's your brother."

"Oh." Oh. Maybe I should've gotten that.

"What's up?"

"Touya, I don't have any money."

"Damn-"

"Leave me alone, I'm basking in my awesomeness right now."

"Someone's cocky. What happened?"

"I convinced some guy to-"

"A guy? To what?"

I rolled my eyes at the possessive tone he held in his voice. I was about to tell him to actually get a job and to piss off, but my phone beeped.

"I have another call. Talk to you later." I hung up with him yelling at me. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"…Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo."

"Oh." FYI, I knew that. I was just pissed at her still.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I had no idea how uncomfortable I was making you feel. And inviting Eriol over when I was with you was definitely not best friend material."

I scoffed. You think? "Don't worry, Tomoyo," I said. "It's not like I had to _walk_ home in a skirt that showed the bottom of my ass."

I heard her cringe through the phone. "Yeah, Syaoran came over and told us about your argument."

"Lovely." I snapped.

"I'm really sorry."

"Tomoyo," Realization dawned on me. "Are you _crying?_"

I heard a sniffle, and I instantly changed directions.

"No." She lied. I heard a sob escape her lips, and I broke out into a jog. She began hiccupping, and soon I was in a full blown run.

"Open your door." I gasped out. Footsteps sounded, and the door flew open to reveal a blotchy and red eyed Tomoyo.

I hugged her instantly, letting her cry. I didn't care that I was livid with her. Something was wrong.

After a few moments, she calmed down. I took her up to her room and sat her down on her bed.

"What happened?"

"Eriol and I h-had a fight." She croaked. "After Syaoran told us how upset you were about the skirt and how I left you, Eriol told me that I should have been more considerate."

I inwardly cringed at her saying Li's first name. It was like they were _friends._ But still, I felt flattered they talked about me.

I am so pathetic.

"I told him to mind his own business. And then he got really mad and left."

My stomach sunk. Way to go, Sakura. You caused your best friend to yell at her boyfriend.

"All right, Tomoyo. Go downstairs, eat a whole tub of your favourite ice cream, and I'll be back."

"Wh-where are you going?"

"To fix things." I said, already halfway down the stairs.

If they were going to fight, it was not going to be over me.

Oh who am I kidding- I love it when people fight over me. I feel so special.

But I had no time to talk about my specialty in feeling special.

I marched over to Eriol's house and banged on the door a couple…million times. I didn't stop until it opened.

"Li?"

"Kinomoto?"

"What kind of guest answers their friend's door?"

"The kind who answers the door when their friend is in the bathroom."

"Oh."

I stood there awkwardly. We weren't fighting, which was a plus. I glanced up at him, and he looked away. Then he looked at me, and I averted his gaze.

_What are we, ten?_

I finally heard footsteps approaching, and I sighed in relief.

"Sakura?"

"Eriol- get your ass over to Tomoyo's."

"Why?"

"Because she's upset that you two had a fight. Normally I'm flattered when people fight over me," I heard Li snort. "But this is different. Don't tell her how to treat me as a friend; I'm perfectly fine on my own. She really likes you, and I know that you like her. Trust me, I can tell from all the hickey's I've had to help her cover." Li choked on his spit and turned around. Eriol blushed madly. I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. "So go over there and make her feel better."

"But I-"

"I don't care. Go."

Eriol nodded, thanked me, and left.

Good plan, Sakura. You're helping your best friend and her boyfriend. But, bad part on leaving you and Li together.

I looked back at Li and offered a meek smile. He sighed.

"Why does it always end up being you and me?" Li sounded frustrated.

"Fate has a twisted sense of humour?" I offered. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So you're actually fine on your own?" He grabbed the side of the door and looked at me.

I thought for a moment. "Not really. See you around." And I walked off, Li gaping at me.

Oh yeah, I just did that. Make him ask for more.

I turned the corner before I let myself laugh out loud. I have no idea why it was so funny to me at the time. It's just one of my many talents; laughing at nothing. Well, I'm either talented or retarded.

Oh well.

* * *

**There you have it. **

**Extra long for you guys. **

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I swear I went over it. **

**Read and review!**

**Autumdragon**


	8. Tub of Laaaaard

**Hello, my fellows! That rhymed. Ha. **

**eatingcakegirl****: You're welcome- I'm glad I could clear things up for you. And I can't tell you about Syaoran yet. Tehe. **

**Kwalaa Bear****: Bitchy Sakura wasn't the best, I agree, but she sure was funny. Haha. **

**death's haunting lullaby****: Aw- that's so sweet. Thank you!**

**XxWrittenDeadxX****: Idol? Seriously? Wow! Thanks!**

**Bubblewing-luvs-anime****: Thank you- my birthday was actually in May, but, unfortunately, I hadn't update then. Whoops. And no, Syaoran doesn't know that Sakura is Cherries, yet. Keep guessing. :P **

**I love how you guys thought that the "developing relationship" between SxS was fluff. That makes me laugh so much, because they were barely friendly. Well, if you guys thought **_**that**_** was fluff, then you'll think this chapter is an entire teddy bear. **

**Oh, and by the way, I accidentally made a typo last update. The last answer to the reviewer was to .lover. I accidentally deleted the lil ramen part. Sorry about that. **

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter isn't the funniest of all. It's mostly to develop Eriol's character. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on my bed, doing my homework (a.k.a. staring blankly at it) when I heard my phone ring. I was hoping it wasn't Touya, as he wasn't exactly pleased from our interrupted conversation earlier today.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura! It's Tomoyo."

"Oh hey! How did it go? Did you and Eriol make up?"

"Totally! He just grabbed my face and started kissing me and-"

"Tomoyo, I said make up, not make out."

"...I know."

I made a face. "Oh." My eye twitched. Sweetheart, too much information. I heard her giggle on the other line. Remind me again _why_ I wanted them back together.

"Hey, listen- I wanted to thank you-"

Just then, my door opened up, revealing my dad. Don't they _always_ make great timing? "Sakura," He whispered.

"Tomoyo? I'll call you back, all right?" I said goodbye and hung up, looking at my dad expectantly. "What do you need?"

He looked around my room for a second, as if recalling fond memories. I stifled an eye roll. I was only sixteen; don't go crying on me yet. "I want you to pick a couple things up from the grocery store."

I nodded and heaved myself up off my bed. _Anything_ to get away from this homework.

"But when you come back, I expect you to finish your work."

I stopped and glared at him.

* * *

Does anyone know what 'cloves' are? 'Cause, for a while I thought it was just some shortened name for garlic cloves. But apparently not, because "garlic cloves" and "cloves" were both written on the list. I scanned the isles, hoping to find someone to help me, but I got nothing. I contemplated breaking into one of the control rooms and going on the intercom for help, but I decided that my father wouldn't be happy if I brought home groceries, along with policemen.

I sighed helplessly and slumped over. How pathetic was I?

"Having troubles?"

I whirled around and came face to face with Eriol. Bet you thought it was Li? Naw- then I'd know he really _does_ have a tracking device on me. I sighed yet again and nodded.

"Yeah- what the hell is a clove?"

"Well I can tell you they won't be in the cereal section." He pointed up, and my face flushed when I saw the huge sign with the words "cereal" above me.

Oh...awkward...

I shifted from side to side like a friggin' moron until he motioned me to follow him. He led me into some other isle. _Does he work here?_

"So Syaoran told me what you said to him earlier today."

If possible, I flushed deeper, creating a new kind of red. "Yeah, well," I stuttered, "You know, the arguing was getting a little tedious."

I could see him smile in my peripheral. "Don't get flustered- I think that was really brave of you. Not many people like to stand up to Syaoran."

"Why?"

"He's intimidating."

"Nah- I could take him any day." That was, of course, the most bullshit that ever fell out of my mouth. But it made Eriol laugh.

"I think he was a little fed up with your bitching, too."

Oh. That was blunt.

He stopped in another isle and reached up to grab a little container with the word "cloves" on it.

"Oh! Thank you!" My blush returned as I read the next word. "Uh, what is lard?"

Eriol laughed. "I don't think you want to know. Here, it's over there."

I tripped over my own feet as I tried to keep up with his fairly long strides.

"Anyways, I want to thank you for what you did earlier today. Tomoyo and I couldn't be happier."

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"And I'm sorry that Tomoyo is always so busy with me," I chose not to mention to Eriol that he sounded like a prostitute. He continued. "I know it might get annoying at times."

I laughed it off. "I'm fine- don't worry."

He reached up to a shelf and took down a tub of lard.

That just sounds so delightful.

Tub of _laaard._

I turned over the _Tub of laaard_ and looked at the ingredients. "Pork fat?" I asked, looking up at him. He laughed and nodded. "Is my father trying to kill me?"

Eriol smiled at me. "You're something, Sakura."

Uh...thanks?

I shrugged. "Thank you for your help. Would you like to come over for dinner? It's the least I could do."

Eriol shook his head. "Thank you, but I can't. I have Syaoran waiting in the car for me outside." He jumped when his phone rang. Usually I put it on vibrate and stick my phone far down my pocket so...

Ahem...

Just kidding.

"In fact, he's wondering what's taking me so long right now. See you." And he waved goodbye, setting off to get the rest of his groceries.

Score for Tomoyo- Eriol was a good guy.

I placed the groceries on the conveyer belt and jumped when the lady who was ringing me up spoke.

"HI!" She said brightly. I cringed and quickly paid for my stuff.

"Have a _great_ day!" She said, with a smile that made me squint.

"I _was._" I muttered. Her smile faltered before it was plastered back on tight. Tighter than my jeans after Christmas.

I took out the _Tub of laaard_ and opened the lid, taking in a whiff. I choke and gagged before I shoved the tub forward; away from my body. But then I felt something collide into my tub, and all that followed was the most sickening splatter of... lard.

I gaped at the spilled lard on the ground, on the person's shoes, on his jeans, on his shirt, on his face-

Holy shit it's Syaoran!

"Syaoran!" I gasped. He stood there, his face slightly shocked, frozen.

"Please tell me that isn't..." He took a deep breath, as if not able to muster the word. "lard?"

I stared at him for a second. _Now I know what Eriol meant about Li being intimidating._ He was flaring those cow-sized nostrils at me, and his eyes were a burning bronze. I almost pissed like a racehorse."Well, technically, it's pork fat..." I said sweetly.

"Sakura- what the _fuck?!_" He yelled. I let it slide that he called me by my first name, as I, I realized, called him Syaoran before.

"I'm sorry! You have to _watch_ where you're going!"

"I smell like a slaughtered cow!"

"Pork is pig, actually."

He stared incredulously at me, his eyes wide, his chest rising and falling. I looked up at him and shrugged innocently.

"Sakura!" He yelled finally. I jumped.

"All right, all right! Come outside, I think I bought some paper towels." I put my hands on his chest and began pushing him back.

"No, there's a bathroom inside-Sakura!" Li yelled at me frustrated and pushed me back. So, really, if you think of Newton's law of...whatever, you'll know that two forces pushing against each other would end badly.

My foot slipped.

Lard is quite greasy.

In a panic, I tried wrapping my arms around Li to keep myself up. He stopped and watched as I slid down his shirt...

Down his pants...

Down to the ground...

I wanted to stay on the ground and never get up.

Li stood there, looking down at me, my arms still around his ankles. I didn't dare to look up. I only did when I heard him chuckle, then laugh.

And I mean, _laugh._

He was doubled over, laughing at my current position. I finally untangled myself from his legs and hoisted myself up, my face burning hot. Li looked up for only a second before he burst out laughing again. I looked in my reflection of the glass door and hastily wiped off the lard that was sticking to my cheek, my hair, and my lips.

He couldn't stop laughing at me, and when I made a move to run away, I slipped and nearly fell on my ass. I had to grab the door for support, which only made Li laugh even harder.

F my life.

I reached into my bag, grabbed the paper towel roll, chucked it at him, and ran the hell away.

I could still hear him laughing, trying to call out my name to come back, but that was so _not_ going to happen.

I nearly pissed my pants, I was so humiliated. As I rounded the corner, I heard Eriol saying, "What? What did I miss? What happened?"

Buddy, you have _nooo_ idea.

So, I ran home, covered in pork fat, without the paper towels, without the tub of lard, and without my dignity.

I would never show my face to Li Syaoran ever again.

* * *

I burst through my front door and threw the grocery bag onto the stairs, feeling myself tear up. My dad's head popped out of the kitchen. His jaw dropped, his eyes popped out of his head, and he was instantly in front of me with a dish towel.

"Sakura- what happened?"

I ripped the towel away from his hands, furious.

"_I!_" I yelled, my breath coming out in rasps. "AM _NEVER_ GROCERY SHOPPING FOR YOU _AGAIN!_"

It seemed he understood what had happened (or at least the gist of it), and he gently took the dish towel away from my hands and began wiping me clean as I let tears of embarrassment slide down my greasy cheeks.

Mmm, that sounds appetizing. Greasy cheeks.

Try saying that ten times fast.

"It was awful," I said finally. "I spilled all the lard on a guy I know from school, and I tried to help him clean up, but I slipped and ended up sliding down his entire body."

I closed my eyes, hoping that didn't sound as dirty to my father as it did to me. He only chuckled sadly and finished wiping the pork fat off my arms. He told me to shower and that dinner would be ready for me by the time I finished.

When I got out of the shower and ate my dinner (with my father informing me I didn't have to go to school the next day. He said I had to recover from a humiliation stroke. Nice guy) I decided to go on the computer and see if Amber was on.

Hallelujah he was.

_Cherries: Hello- what's new?_

_Amber: Ugh, crap day. _

_Cherries: What happened?_

_Amber: I got caught in a messy situation. _

_Cherries: Me too- are you all right?_

_Amber: My ego is a little bruised, but I'm okay. _

_Cherries: Oh no- bruised ego. How ever will you survive?_

_Amber: Smart ass. So what happened to you?_

_Cherries: I embarrassed myself today. Sad thing is, it's just a typical day for me. _

_Amber: I'm sure it wasn't that bad. _

I snorted.

_Cherries: I don't think you'd believe me even if I said it. _

_I_ wouldn't have believed me if I said it.

_Cherries: So what kind of situation did a _popular_ have to go through?_

_Amber: Make fun all you want. Like I said, being popular isn't as glamorous as everyone thinks. _

_Cherries: Name one bad thing about it. _

_Amber: I'll name three. You never know if people are your friends because they like you, or because they want to be popular. You're always expected to go to social events and 'get smashed' every time. And everyone counts on the populars to create 'drama' or whatever. _

_Cherries: Want to know something sad?_

_Amber: What?_

_Cherries: That's probably the deepest thing I have ever heard any 'popular' person say. I mean, you always hear Mei Ling say things like "oh my God, she's going to suffercate!" _

_Amber: Suffercate?_

_Cherries: You know, suffocate, but she decided adding the "er" in there would be... intelligent?_

_Amber: Haha- that sure sounds like Mei Ling. _

_Cherries: You've dated her, I'm sure._

He responded really quickly, and even though it was over internet chat, it seemed as though he was panicked.

_Amber: What? What makes you say that?_

_Cherries: Uh, Mei Ling has dated almost every popular guy in the school. _

_Amber: Oh- I see. _

I narrowed my eyes, confused.

_Cherries: Well I should go. You should too; give your ego time to recover. _

_Amber: Har Har. You're funny. Good night._

_Cherries: Sweet dreams._

I signed off.

Who _was_ this guy?

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. **

**That was the _worst_ chapter I have written. And there is a good reason for that. **

**I didn't want this chapter to be too funny because I was developing Eriol's character more, and letting Sakura finally just be herself and not all bitchy whenever Syaoran was around. As we all can tell, Eriol brings out a different side of her- a side that Syaoran will eventually get to learn.**

**I'm so sorry if you're disappointed. I really hope you all continue to read despite the horrendousness that was this chapter.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Good luck at school everyone!**

**Autumdragon**


	9. X Files

**Hey everyone.**

**I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry. But in my defense, I'm the busiest sixteen year old in the world. On Tuesdays, I work, on Wednesdays, I work, Thursdays I dance, Fridays I volunteer, and now exams have presented their ugly heads. So, yeah. I'm sorry.**

**But I have a good chapter coming up! **

**Black Raven 13****: I don't mean any disrespect when I say this; but I looked at your profile and saw that you're 13 years old. You haven't reached high school yet, and when you do, you'll understand that swearing happens all around you. If I really wanted to portray **_**everything**_** in high school, I'd actually have to tone the swearing up. **

**kettish****: awh! Just for you, I'm updating this chapter! **

**AnimeLvr: I know! I'm sorry! But I'm updating now, is that better?**

**mitsuki1346****: Haha – you're funny. That was exciting. **

**FCgrl****: Haha – really? That makes me so happy. You have no idea! **

**FlyFly: Aha, I wish. I might put something in, but you'll have to see. **

**death's haunting lullaby: Do not apologize for not reviewing – I'm just glad you're reading my story! Thank you so much!**

**Inuyashangel: Hehe, I wouldn't kill you! I wish I could make them longer, too. I'll try to make it longer. **

* * *

I walked into my school, completely ducking everyone. I hid my face behind my jacket (which was like, a million degrees.) at anyone who looked at me. I felt like _every body _knew about yesterday.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job at being inconspicuous. When I reached my locker, nothing fell out…though I should probably figure out what that raunchy smell was…And I didn't trip up or down the stairs, and I actually made it on time to my first period class…English? Yeah, yeah, that was it.

However…

When I ran to second period (you know how it's like, across the galaxy from my other class. Principal's out to get me, s'all I'm saying) I made sure not to bump into anyone. I almost made it to the classroom without any injuries (looks like she's going for the world record, folks!) when I ran straight into (you guessed it) Li.

"Oh! Sorry – I…" I froze when memories from yesterday crept up on me. It was like a traumatic flashback. I pictured the guys from CSI coming in and saying that I died from embarrassment. What a way to go.

Actually, no. The best way to go was from this guy who had to shove a giant cotton swab in an elephants rear because it was constipated. All the leadings of the elephant came out at such a force it knocked the guy back, he hit his head and drowned in the elephant poop.

Ha. Now THAT'S a way to go!

Anyways.

Syaoran's face was a little red. I guess he was a little humiliated from yesterday too.

An awkward silence followed closely behind my little apology. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. As he started to walk into the class, I grabbed his arm (oh my, how hard and tight!) and pulled him back.

"I, uh, just…wanted to apologize for our…_my_…accident." I screwed up my face as the words left my mouth. _Way to make it sound like you pissed in your pants, Sakura._ I cringed at my thoughts and looked away, feeling myself burn up.

Think I could get out of class with an unexpected fever?

Probably not. Sensei Spazzy wouldn't let me out of class even if my hand was chopped off. She would just yell at me for the bloody mess.

"Let's, uh…" The twitch in my eye stopped when I heard Li speak. "let's just pretend nothing happened."

I blew out a breath of relief (hoping my gum was working) while saying "Yeah, yeah, that's great. Thanks."

He nodded. And then turned on his heel and walked the other way.

"Wait! Aren't you going to class?"

I saw his back shrug. "Nah, don't feel like it."

I snorted. Oh, what a badass. Thinks he's so scary.

"You coming with?"

Okay – yeah, he's a bit scary.

* * *

I sat uncomfortably at the café, right across from Li.

Why did I come here? Why the _hell_ would I join Li to skip second period, drive to this weird yet cozy café, and agree to actually _sit_ with him?

I'm a wild child. That was it.

My goody-goody reputation was officially slandered.

I took a sip of my coffee and looked behind Li, out the window. Some chick was walking her dog while talking on the phone, and wasn't looking where she was going. Then she ran into a lamp post.

I snorted loudly and choked out my coffee. A couple drops landed on the plate right in front of Li. He glanced down at it and looked up at me through his lashes, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "Just…a girl ran into a post…"

He gave me that weird smile that said, "You're weird, but you're right, that's kind of funny."

"So… this is weird." I observed idiotically. Li smirked and nodded.

"Yup."

"I, uh…am sort of glad that we ditched math. Sensei Spazzy might, nay, _will_ kill us, but-"

"What?"

"What what?"

"Did you call our teacher Sensei Spazzy?"

I flushed and fingered the cup in front of me. "Well, yeah… I sort of gave all my teachers nicknames…"

He chuckled. "Like…?"

"My English teacher I call Sensei Spitty – self explanatory." He laughed. I smiled. I was suddenly confident. "The librarian is Sensei Silent."

"What about our history teacher?"

At this, I blushed furiously. "Sensei…sexy…"

Li's eyes widened, as did his smile. He laughed, really hard. I sunk further into my seat, hoping this chair was some magical horsey that would ride me away.

…

I'm not even going to try to explain that.

"What else?" He asked after he had calmed down.

I thought for a moment. "Well, the principal is Sensei Spaghetti, because of-"

"Because of the cafeteria food fight." Li finished for me. "I remember. You threw some lumpy pudding at me."

"Only because you threw some mashed potatoes at me."

"You had called me an egotistical ass."

"You had posted that photoshopped prostitute photo of me all over the internet."

Li stopped. "Oh yeah…" He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "That was genius. Purely original, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh definitely." I chuckled at the thought of our continuous fight.

"What's so funny?"

I looked away and bit my lip, suddenly shy. "I cannot, for the life of me, remember what ever started any of our arguments."

He narrowed his eyes in thought. A smile reached his eyes. "Me neither."

"I…" I took a deep breath- might as well tell him, right? "I think I hated you because you convinced Mei Ling to stop being friends with me."

"Hated? As in, 'used to?'"

My eyes widened. I had been caught. "…Yeah, as in… I don't anymore. So far, though. Watch what you say."

"For the record, Kinomoto, I didn't tell Mei Ling to dump you."

"Peanutbut- really?"

"Yeah – she said that you had gone on a rant about how she should dump _me._"

I growled in frustration. Well, wow, that's great. All my pent up anger was completely projected onto Li, and he didn't do anything.

"Bitch."

I jumped at the fierceness in his tone. "Me?"

"No – Mei Ling." He said, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Oh…yeah, well. I think the whole school knows that."

He nodded.

"It's sort of funny, though, when you think about it." He continued.

I looked up from my drink. "How'd you figure that?"

"Well, we got to laugh at the other's misery – that was sort of fun."

"You're twisted."

He shrugged. "And it's funny that we spent the last two and a half years of high school practically hating each other."

"Funny for you – you didn't cry after every mean thing I said."

I decided it was okay to tell Li about that – I had told him a while back, too. I think he already knew, anyway.

"That's because I dominate in arguments."

I scoffed. "Uh huh."

When I finished my coffee, I glanced at my cell phone. "Just missed third period."

"Oh, no…" I could hear the faintest twitch of sarcasm in his words.

"I just… I'm not one to skip. I've never really, _ever_ skipped school, and I'm just-"

"Sakura." I heard him say. I looked up at his chocolatey eyes. "Calm down. Don't be such a pencil neck."

I scowled at him. I stood up. "I'm getting another coffee. Want something?"

He shook his head. "No, but here." He took some money out of his pocket and handed it to me. "My treat."

I handed it back. "I'm good – but thanks."

"What? It's just a five."

"I know, but I'm quite capable of paying for myself."

"I never said you weren't – I'm just being chivalrous."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I don't like it when people pay for me. Unless it's my dad." I grinned cheekily.

"Why not?" He demanded. I could tell from his clenched fist that he was getting annoyed.

"I'm an independent person."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, a feminist."

"No, not really."

Li shrugged. "Whatever."

I gave him a smug smile before I turned around and got my coffee.

Who woulda thunk it, eh? Me and Syaoran, actually having a conversation. Well, a couple of bickers, but who really cares? Rome wasn't built in a day – and our history was bigger than Rome.

If you went around to everyone in the world, they'd know me and Syaoran. They'd be like _"Oh yeah, those two? Never shut the hell up, do they?"_

Or,

"_My kid cried for a week after hearing one of their swearing fights. Terrible children."_

I never said it would be nice, did I?

When I came back, Syaoran was standing and taking his keys out of his pocket.

"We're leaving?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah, we should go."

I frowned. "Is this about me not taking your money?"

He grunted something before walking out, leaving me in the café.

Wow- that went…well?

* * *

The whole ride back to the school was a bit awkward. I was slightly annoyed with Syaoran's immaturity. It was just money! I just hummed silently to myself for a while, until I heard him sigh of aggravation. I glared at him.

"Don't like my humming?"

"You're a terrible singer."

A wicked smile took over my features, and I opened my mouth.

"TIGHT JEANS, DOUBLE D'S MAKING ME GO 'WOOH WOOH!' THAT'S THE WAY THEY ALL COME THROUGH LIKE 'WOOH WOOH, WOOH WOOH!'"

"Jesus, will you shut up, Sakura! You're distracting the driver!"

I shrugged innocently.

That was fun.

* * *

When he parked the car, neither of us got out. I wasn't sure if I should tell him off for just completely deciding to leave just because I wouldn't take his money, or if I should just thank him and get out.

Did I want to start another fight?

Not really.

But I didn't want him mad at me…that's weird. It's like an episode of the X Files.

_Tonight, Sakura Kinomoto admits that she doesn't want Syaoran Li angry with her. Is there an alien possibly inserting all these feelings inside of her? Or has she just really enjoyed her time with the X-bane of her existence? _

_Tune in tonight. _

"I, er… thanks. I had fun missing my education."

He nodded, and I got out.

Big, fat, juicy mistake. Steak. Yum.

Sensei Spazzy was in the parking lot, but she hadn't seen me yet.

"_Shit!_" I whispered fiercely. I ran over to the other side of Syaoran's car, where he was just emerging, before I grabbed his collar and pulled him down, blocking Sensei's view of us behind his open car door.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Syaoran yelled.

I shushed him by covering his mouth with my hand. I ignored the warmth of his skin. "Sensei Spazzy is less than a hundred metres away."

His eyes widened only slightly before he nodded. I removed my hand and peered through the window. She was still there. I was hoping she wouldn't notice a car with its front door open, but no people visible.

_She's a math teacher, Sakura, not a detective._

I leaned a bit forward to take the keys out of the ignition to make it quieter, before I realized how close I was to Syaoran. My breath hitched when I smelled his cologne. Everything got fuzzy after; his scent was so intoxicating.

I wasn't going to kiss him.

I was not.

Was I curious?

You bet his tight ass I was.

But I couldn't – I had just started getting along with him.

Besides… I had Amber.

When he raised his head to face me, I leaned back, as far away as I could get without Spazzy noticing me.

When I heard her enormously loud heels click away, I bolted up and ran.

Run away, children.

RUN!

* * *

**Allllll righty. **

**So I've updated. It's been almost 7 months. More than half a year. I'm sorry!**

**I hope it was long enough, and if you review me telling me I've completely changed Li's character, I apologize. I don't think I did, for the first time of my life. So please don't tell me. I'm very self-conscious about reviews when it comes to characters. **

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update, I've sort of been going through some stuff with my family and myself, so I just couldn't do it. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Autumdragon**


	10. Birthday Cake

**Hey everybody! **

**You'll be happy to know that I have FINALLY updated! Partayy!!**

**No.**

**It's all good. **

**Questgirl18: I am flattered. Thank you **

**Aslickain Kiant****: Thank you! And to add a chapter, go to Document Manager, upload your document by pressing Browse and adding it to your story. Once you're done all the editing, go to Story and choose one of the stories you have published. Then from there, click "chapters" near the top and upload it. **

**Ham pudding: Thank you, sweetheart. That's very kind of you. Go ahead. **

**FCgrl: thank you thank you thank you thank you! **

**DeviousChild23****: I usually just delete the chapter and repost it and edit it. Sorry if that's not helpful!**

**Purple_hearts10: Wow, I'm honoured. Thank you. **

**Bubblewing-luvs-anime****: Aha, a **_**fad?!**_** Shut up. That's so great.**

* * *

I sighed as I listened to Tomoyo talk over and over and over and over and over and over on the phone.

Was that annoying to you? I'm so sorry. But maybe now you know how I feel when TOMOYO IGNORES ME WITH HER BOYFRIEND!

I was super pissed. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten them back together. For completely selfish reasons, it would benefit me.

She would _always_ apologize after I complained. But it would mean nothing. Just a quick "sorry" and she would think it's all over and done with.

Not this time.

I had tried to get her attention for the past hour. She had welcomed me into her house while on the phone with Eriol. She had served me dinner while on the phone with Eriol. I think she even went to the bathroom while on the phone with Eriol. How gross.

Like, who does that? I don't wanna hear someone pissing on the other line thank you very much.

Nah, I'm kidding. I do it all the time. My brother yells at me when I do that. It's not my fault he just happens to call me when my bladder is full.

Anyways.

I rolled my eyes when the whole "No, _you_ hang up" came around.

"No, _you _hang up."

"No, you."

"You!"

"Okay, we'll do it at the same time."

"Oh, you're right. Then you hang up."

"No, YOU!"

"Oh just hang up the fucking phone!" I yelled.

Tomoyo jumped and gave me a look.

"Eriol, I have to go." And she hung up. "Sakura, that was rude."

"You want to talk about _rude?_ I've been here for an hour and you haven't said one word to me."

Tomoyo sighed. "He called me before you got here. I couldn't hang up on him."

"Yes you could! If Amber called me, I would've hung up for you! You're my best friend and..." I stopped. Tomoyo didn't know about him. I didn't want her to freak out and ask me when the wedding day was. I decided right then and there that I wasn't going to tell her that he also had my phone number.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up as a creepy smile spread over her face. "..._WHO?!"_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He and I started talking over the computer at school. I don't know who he is, but his penname is Amber."

Tomoyo squealed, and I groaned.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?!" She said in a high pitched squeaky voice that strangely reminded me of Mickey Mouse.

Anger boiled my insides. "Well we haven't really spoken in weeks."

"Oh, but Sakura, I would've gladly hung up the phone if the news was _that_ exciting."

I narrowed my eyes. "I see." I felt my chest constrict. It was like she had punched me. "Well... when you get your priorities straight, you can call me. Amber is a way better friend than you've been for the past month."

Tomoyo looked defeated. "No, Sakura, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure."

And I got up, grabbed my bag and walked out of her room.

_How dare she?!_ I seethed as I broke out into a run. I didn't want anyone to see the tears of anger build in my eyes. I sniffed and the houses became blurry blobs.

I rounded a corner and slowed to a brisk walk. I was breathing heavily as tears trailed down my face. I had no idea why I was so emotional. It was like I had been taken over by Sensei Spazzy.

Could you imagine?

Aha.

I heard footsteps in front of me and I kept my head low. I rubbed furiously at my eyes before I ran again away from the couple.

I finally reached my home and wrenched open the front door. Touya was there, his face filled with food. He turned around, a look of utter dread and horror.

"Oh! It's just you – I thought it was father. I'm not supposed to eat this cake until your birthday – what's wrong?"

I just looked at him and ran upstairs to my room.

I woke up to a soft knock on my door. Touya entered and sat at the end of my bed.

"Who's ass am I kicking?"

I giggled. "It's a girl – you're not allowed to hit girls."

"I've hit you."

I nodded. "Just some trouble with Tomoyo. She's too obsessed with her boyfriend."

Touya nodded. He looked around my room and shifted uncomfortably. Obviously, the doorknob brother had no idea what to say to make me feel better.

After a moment, he began to smack his lips together. "...Want to eat the rest of your birthday cake with me?"

I smiled. Yeah, he knew _exactly_ what to say to make me feel better.

* * *

Syaoran sat on a bench outside with Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, and Chiharu. He was so bored. He thought about messaging Cherries from his phone, but he didn't want Mei Ling to crawl over him like a bug with questions.

He looked around him and saw Eriol with his arm on Tomoyo's shoulder for comfort, listening to her bitch session and then Mei Ling was pointing out her manicure with Chiharu.

He rolled his eyes.

Conversation with Cherries would be so much better than this.

"...And she won't talk to me anymore. I've texted her many times. She won't reply."

"Well, what was the last thing she said to you before she left?"

"Just that I have to call her and that this Amber was a better friend."

Syaoran stopped.

"Maybe you should _call_ her, not text her."

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Tomoyo and Eriol turned their heads to him. "What?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Eriol grimaced for Tomoyo, who looked away. "She and Sakura had a fight."

Syaoran's stomach dropped delightfully into his stomach. The wind stole his breath and he could no longer understand everything going on around him. He looked at Tomoyo, whose mouth was moving, yet he heard no sound.

He blinked rapidly before he realized Mei Ling was talking to him. Her perfectly curved lips were forming words, and his hearing suddenly returned. "..thinking we could go to my house and..."

"Mei Ling... nothing would displease me as much as you and me getting back together." Syaoran said monotonously.

Mei Ling opened her mouth in offence and flicked her head away.

"I have to go." Syaoran said suddenly.

* * *

I sat in my class, bored to tears. I really didn't feel like doing anything.

I bet you five bucks that Touya put some weird sedative in there...

Wait.. what's a sedative?

Oh well.

Maybe some Prozac would do better for me.

I felt my phone buzz. I smiled slightly when I saw that Amber had texted me.

I opened it and I literally shit a house.

_Hey Sakura._

**!!**

**Not a funny chapter, I know, but AH! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for all the mistakes!**

**Autumdragon**


	11. Texts

**Hey Everyone**

**I'm glad to let you all know that school is out. That means no stress, no deadlines, no homework, no exams, and did I mention no stress?**

**So I apologize for the late update. It's been a while, but I've got a lot going on, as some of you already heard about. Well... life got a bit worse, then better, then worse again, then **_**really**_** bad... so I'm letting the summer whisk me away into happiness. When one finds out her father has cancer, well... sometimes it's hard to do anything except mope. However, fear not, this chapter will be filled with giggles! I promise!**

**XxWrittenDeadxX****: You have absolutely no idea how much that means to me... the fact that I'm your idol is really touching. Thank you so much. You're such a sweetheart. **

**Okay, my internet is being stupid, and it won't show me the next reviewer. But I thank you all! **

* * *

Syaoran wasn't surprised when he didn't get a text message back. He knew Sakura was brave, but she wasn't _that_ brave. He was taken by surprise at first, the fact that she was so secure with herself when she was talking to Amber, but so insecure around Syaoran. He then felt sorry for her, knowing that now Tomoyo was angry with her, she no longer had anyone to talk to. It really did explain the shortness of her sentences with him that one night. She must have been devastated.

What Sakura needed right now was a friend. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed a really good laugh.

Ooh... Syaoran could definitely have fun with this current situation.

* * *

_Sakura, you have to respond eventually. Would you like me to text you at five in the morning and wake you up over and over?_

He could practically hear her groan in dread before his phone buzzed with a reply. He smirked that infamous smirk of his. He opened his phone and howled in laughter.

_I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't tell anyone all the awful things I've said about the people in our school. I'll even...do a sex dance for you._

He had to wipe the tears away from his face and calm himself down before he could respond. His phone was shaking from his repressed laughs.

_Tempting,_ He responded. _Very tempting. I'd love to see that cute ass of yours exposed. But that's not what I want._

She soon replied with, _Well, what do you want then?_

Syaoran typed back, _Walk up to Mei Ling tomorrow and give her what she gives you. _

Sakura wrote back in capital letters, _ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE'LL KILL ME! I CAN'T DO THAT!_

Syaoran shook his head. _I'll save you if it's needed. I'll be there, watching your every move._

He chuckled when she responded for the last time. _You're so creepy. Once I find you, I will puke in your mouth. _

He typed, _Looking forward to it._

* * *

My steps were heavy as I trudged in the school. I had gotten absolutely no sleep last night. I even proceeded to drink coffee to keep me from killing myself. I don't even know how those tie in together... maybe coffee kept me awake... I don't really remember. I was uber tired.

Yeah. Uber's a word. Fight me.

So, I had ten minutes until my first...

Uh...

English! English class.

That's so bad...

I was in the center of the school, where all the "cool" people hung out. Just sort of staring off into space as I tried to sleep with my eyes open. Drool was probably dribbling down my chin, but I didn't really care. I was so tired.

My attention was brought back to planet Bitch when Mei Ling blew her nails as she passed by me, giving me a hard shove. Her "posse" laughed as she turned around.

"Oops, didn't see you there."

I nodded. "Uh- 'course you didn't."

That was good enough, right?

Yep. It'd work. Let's go.

I turned on my heel and my phone vibrated. It was from Amber the creepy stalker jackass who I now pictured as Salad Fingers. Maybe that was why I had had no sleep last night. Now that I think about it, I believe Salad Fingers was trying to rape me.

He had a Salad Penis, too...

Good Lord...

_Do you want your secret to be revealed? Go up to her and do as I say._

I rolled my eyes. _Yes mom..._

When Mei Ling started making fun of me right in front of me, I turned around to look at her. She was laughing at my shoes.

Wow. You know you're cool when...

This was more awkward than the time my grandma gave me a sock for Christmas. No, not a pair of socks, just _a_ sock.

No, but it's cool, I got a sock.

Maybe I could shove it in Mei Ling's mouth. Make her eat it. _Something with a sock!_

"...I can't believe you can walk in those. How huge are you feet?"

"The same size as yours." I reasoned. She rolled her eyes at my attempt to stop her.

"Your poor father probably bought them at the flea market. After your mom died, I'm sure he couldn't afford anything else."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. I couldn't believe she would go there. Everyone around us had quieted, too. I looked into the crowd and saw Syaoran, his eyes wide at her comment. That was low, even for Mei Ling. I could tell Syaoran agred with me.

Suddenly brave, I walked forward and dumped my coffee down Mei Ling's shirt. The whole school gasped and ooh'ed at us. Mei Ling screamed.

"Kinomoto! Look at what you've done!"

"Oh my God, you're right." I looked at my cup. "What a total waste of my coffee..."

"You're such a bitch!" She shrieked.

"I just might very well be." I chuckled. "How about you go cry to your daddy? He's the only one around who really gives a shit."

She pushed by me dramatically and the school erupted into cheers. Chiharu had marched up to me and given me a big hug. Yamazaki had clapped me on the back and Eriol nodded approvingly before he stepped away, revealing his girlfriend.

Tomoyo timidly walked up to me, clearly upset. "I'm so proud of you, Sakura. And... I'm really sorry."

"I know." I said, nodding. "But I don't see you anymore. You do realize that you and Chiharu are my only friends, and you guys are _always_ busy?"

Tomoyo nodded, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "I feel awful."

"Good." I said with a smile. She looked up just as I hugged her. "I forgive you."

My phone vibrated and I walked away from the excited crowd. _That was much better. _

I smiled to the phone, not noticing just how ridiculous I looked. Syaoran walked up to me, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well, that was dramatic."

"I know," I said.

"Ah, she deserved it. After what she said about your mother."

I sighed sadly; the comment was still stinging.

"You okay?" he asked me. I almost laughed at how different he sounded. From last time's "Are you hurt?" to the whole "You okay?" almost made him seem like a different person. Yet I suppose that because we had that wonderful excursion the other day, things were a bit, well... different.

I squinted in thought, my eyes to my feet. "Well, considering I got to see Mei Ling's hot pink bra from the wetness, I feel a bit nauseous." Syaoran laughed at me. "I feel good that I finally did that...but I'm still a bit..."

I shook my head. Of course Syaoran wouldn't understand something like that.

"When my father died, I wanted to strangle anyone who mentioned him."

That phrase caught me so much by surprise I thought I had released my bowels. Or maybe my water broke.

Yeah.

"Aha...yeah..." I said awkwardly. I had no idea what to say. "It's, uh... it's a bitch."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at my pathetic attempt to help. "I'm saying that for once, I know how you feel."

I grinned. "Thanks..."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before he opened his mouth. "Wanna go see Sensei Sexy? We can make up a problem and have him like, I dunno, hold you."

I laughed.

Like, really hard.

I think THAT time, my water broke.

"No." I said. "I _would_, however, love to get some lard and throw it at you."

Syaoran's smile dropped. "Too far, Kinomoto. You took that way too far."

I scoffed. "It was more traumatizing for me. I slid down your body."

Syaoran proceeded to walk away, but not before he turned around and said, "Mmm, that doesn't sound traumatizing at all. You have my number; call me if you want it again." He then winked at me.

My intelligent reply was, "Ashkj, flooly.." Smooth, Sakura. Reeeealll smooth.

Woah...

Were we just flirting?

And... he _winked_ at me! Instead of hurling my innards out, I was actually kind of giddy from it.

I suddenly was very excited for second period with him.

However, my excitement faded when I got another text from Amber.

_You managed to shut up the piranha, think you can handle your bullying teachers?_

I didn't know what he meant. Yet I had a very bad feeling that I was going to find out.

* * *

**There we go! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I'll probably be updating weekly now. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Autumdragon**


	12. Spazzified

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry that the updates haven't been weekly yet. Busy, you know? I appreciate all the support everyone has given me during this time... my dad started chemo just last Tuesday, so it was pretty difficult to do anything.**

**starvae: yes – you're completely right. If Sakura had his number, she would know. But it's just one of those hints that Syaoran is dropping that she'll obviously never catch on. We all know how adorably oblivious she is! **

* * *

_No._

_You have to._

_Screw you._

_Tsk tsk, Sakura. You can't be mean to me. _

_...Do I have to?_

_Yes. Yes you do. _

I groaned and slammed my phone shut. Storming up to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Sakura?" Syaoran looked concerned at the expression on my face.

"I'm... supposed to tell you something."

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked casually. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. I took a deep breath.

"I think you're really cool." I gritted out. "And I can bet you one million dollars that every guy at this school wants to be you, and every girl wants to date you..." I sucked in another breath.

Syaoran looked like he was holding in a big laugh. It was as if he was a part of some prank that I didn't know anything about

"Well, Sakura, I do thank you. I have no idea what brought that up – but it's always nice to hear from a fan."

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you." And stormed off. I barked at a couple ninth graders in my way. No, not the expression. I actually growled, barked, gnawed at the air at them and bared my teeth at them.

My phone vibrated.

_Doesn't that feel better?_

I gripped my phone so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

_Why would you make me do that?_

He replied. Very philosophical. _Because you hate him. If you compliment him, I'm sure that he won't be as mean to you either._

My eyes widened in anger. _I can't believe you!_

My phone vibrated again, but I didn't answer it because I was approached by "the coolest guy in our school."

"Ready for class with Sensei Spazzy?"

He seemed chipper. Syaoran was never this happy unless he had played a prank on me. I was quite confused. I just watch him walk by me, an extra skip to his step. I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Did you get laid last night?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"You're bloody... _happy!_ When did this happen?"

"For your information, there is _no_ law against being happy. And I don't need sex to make me happy." He looked annoyed for a second (just the way he used to look,) but then he leaned forward, as if about to tell me a secret. "Although, with you, I would be."

My eyes widened in disgust and I shoved him into the lockers. What a creepy pervert! He was looking more like Salad Fingers with every second. What was with all the flirty and dirty shit here?

I wasn't angry at the vulgarity of his sentence. I was angry because it was making me feel all...giddy and tingly inside. It was very annoying, because I knew that I was starting to like him. And when I thought more about it, how is it possible that someone like him (popular, good looking, dated Mei Ling) would fall for someone like me (unpopular, not good looking, hates Mei Ling)? I hated the fact that I was starting to like him...not only because it would hurt me, but because I knew that he would never fall for someone like me. Someone...not like Mei Ling.

I didn't know what he was up to, but I enjoyed it. More than I knew I should've.

My phone vibrated again, and I went straight to that message, ignoring the previous one.

_Fe Fi Fo Fum, I see that bully, run run run!_

I rolled my eyes, preparing to send a ten paged message back to Amber explaining how uncool he really was. In a charming, sort of way...

"Kinomoto!" I snapped my head up. Sensei Spazzy was holding her hand out, palm facing up.

I didn't know what to do with it. So I just looked at her. "Do you...want a high five?"

The class laughed. She, however, did not.

"Your cell phone!" She boomed. "Give it to me!"

"But..." I looked around; everyone had their cells out, including Syaoran. And class hadn't even started, so it was technically still allowed. "Everyone has their phones out..."

"They are none of your concern. Hand it over, or is _traffic_ going to stop you, too?"

I looked down before I plopped the phone in her hand.

"Although I am amazed you could get your lazy no good self to my class on time, I am very disappointed you brought your cell phone to class."

Is it just me, or should I change her name to Sensei Shitbag? I wanted to scream something...like, "I'm gonna betch slap the dumb out of you!" (That's from Kelly! Muahahaha)... ahem...

I rolled up my fists into balls and tears of embarrassment and anger clouded my vision. I was still looking down at my desk.

"Maybe I wouldn't need the phone if you were a better teacher..." I mumbled.

No one heard me. I barely heard me. I waited a good twenty minutes into the class when I asked to go to the bathroom. After receiving a lecture about going in the, what, 2 minutes I had before class, I walked to the staircase and sat down.

I just needed to breathe, that's all. Amber asking me to give the teachers what they gave me sounded not only like a daring task, but a really hard one. It's easier to put someone your age in their place than it is for those who hold more power over you.

I could get suspended for talking back to a teacher, but I knew Amber wouldn't care. He wanted me to be gutsy... I just wanted him to leave me alone now that he knew who I was... it wasn't fair, almost.

I didn't even notice Syaoran sit beside me on the stairs before he nudged me.

"Quite the long bathroom break. Got the runs?"

I rolled my eyes before I looked away. "I'm a little intimidated by Sensei Spazzy. Just needed to get away for a second."

He nodded. "She has it out for you, all right. What'd you do to her, tell her how much her teaching sucks?"

I scoffed. "I wish. I'm Touya's sister, remember? Let's just say he wasn't the most pleasant to her. She seems to think that the Kinomoto children will never change."

Syaoran fiddled a second with his fingers. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've had every single sewing class teacher beg me to join because all my sisters are really good seamstresses."

I giggled.

"And the cooking class teachers. They made a monogrammed apron for the Li's."

I laughed, trying to picture Syaoran in a pink apron wrapped around his waist with fluffy oven mitts covering his entire arm.

"Has...anyone ever asked you to do something you didn't want to do? Like... but you _had_ to?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Almost every day."

I gaped for a minute. "Explain...?"

"Well, people expect me to just act like I don't care about anything. They expect me to get piss drunk every Friday..."

I frowned. Hey, that sounded a lot like –

"Get back to class, Sakura. I bet everyone in there has started to think you do, in fact, have the runs or you just really enjoy your time in the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head. He chuckled and I walked back into class, slightly feeling better.

"Ah, I'm glad you finally came back, Kinomoto."

I sighed. "Yeah, well... wish I could say the same."

I paused. Did... that just come out of my mouth? My eyes widened at the class' expression, and most importantly; Sensei Spazzy's.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm – well, what I'm trying to say is that I uh..."

Sensei Spazzy's nostrils were flaring so badly I thought they would turn into black holes and suck me up. Maybe that's what she was trying to do. Her face was turning a rather... weird colour red. I almost thought her head would pop off like a cork. That'd be great.

I mean, well, obviously it'd be tragic, and I don't think that it would be great if someone died in front of me but... yeah, no... it would be great.

"This is my classroom, Kinomoto. And I demand respect to those who are in it. If you do not respect me, then you are not a part of my class. Do I make myself clear?"

I opened my mouth to agree, but someone interrupted me.

"To earn respect, it must be given."

Syaoran had entered the classroom, and he was standing there, his hands folded across his chest. He looked dominant and powerful and sexy and sexy and sexy and...well... hot.

Sensei Spazzy was surprised, obviously, that her 'star pupil' would ever stand up to her like that. She raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Li? Do you have something to say?"

He nodded. "They say that to earn respect, it must be given. Maybe you should show Kinomoto more respect and I'm quite sure she would return the favour."

Sensei Spazzy was at a loss for words. She looked like Syaoran had slapped her across the face. While amusing, I found her ten times more intimidating. But then again, when Syaoran used such an authoritative tone, I'm sure anyone would cower.

"I- I beg your pardon?"

"I counted the minutes that I was gone, and the minutes that Kinomoto was gone. I have taken longer, yet you purposely sought out Kinomoto for a lecture instead of me. When I am late as well as her, you punish her and not me." Syaoran sounded like one of those guys from CSI. Not the really shitty one who can't act to save his life and he constantly says stupid innuendoes while taking off and putting on his glasses. No, not him. The other guy. "That's not fair, now is it?"

"I advise you to hold your tongue, Li."

"You are quite prejudice."

"You cannot speak to me like that!" Sensei Spazzy was _definitely_ going to lose her head at any second. I felt like all I had to do was walk up to her, shake her up and down and let 'er rip...

"Sorry. You are quite prejudice, _ma'am."_ Syaoran smirked while the class giggled.

"Get out of my sight."

Syaoran shrugged and walked out. Sensei Spazzy looked at me. Oh dear Lord, what if she pops her head at me? I don't think I could take that sort of impact. I have very sensitive bowels...

"I suppose you have to add to that?"

"No." I said gruffly. I was suddenly confident from Li.

"No - _ma'am!"_ She corrected. I smiled sweetly.

"There's no need to call me ma'am, Sensei."

The class gasped and giggled. I held my head straight and my shoulders back. I sauntered from the classroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Now _that_ was something." I heard Syaoran say. I whipped around, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you. So much, Syaoran. I-"

Now,

Brace yourselves, my friends. I think I've gone mental. Because I marched up to him and flung my arms around his neck.

You _could_ say I was hugging him, but I'll say I was trying to strangle him.

He returned my embrace awkwardly before I pulled away quickly and straightened out my shirt. Oh fuck, I was in way too deep with this guy.

My phone buzzed. I looked down and noticed it was from Amber. Suddenly, I felt like talking to Syaoran a lot more than I did with Amber. I put my phone away, ignoring the text and walked with him.

I had fallen off the wagon. I knew it.

He was starting to get to me.

* * *

**Definitely not my favourite chapter. **

**Not that funny either - just trying to show the developing relationship between Sakura and Syaoran. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Autumdragon**


	13. Effed

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm still going through a lot – had a bad breakdown the other day, but I'm going to try my hardest to continue this, because it is one of my favourites. **

**Patri-300: Yes, Syaoran is Amber. Everyone receives text messages late. I can send a text message and it'll take maybe three minutes to reach the other person – I just thought the delay would be obvious. Sorry, lol! **

**Violeta: You are so sweet. And I'm glad I made you feel better whenever you were down. We all need that. **

**Let's get it onn!**

* * *

I didn't really know what time it was until I heard Touya wake up and walk to the bathroom, emitting a loud and revolting burp. I'm not kidding, it almost caused an earthquake; it, like, literally shook the walls.

Gross

I threw up everywhere.

No. Uhm,

I was talking to Amber over the internet. It was a Sunday morning – like, early morning. It was probably… 12 in the afternoon. Like I said – really early.

He and I were cracking jokes, talking about stupid things he wanted to make me do. It was all Jim Cracker Barrel Dandy Electrifying, really. But I had this gnawing feeling at the pit of my stomach. A vast part of me wanted to just talk to Syaoran.

Wow – what a great word; vast.

_And I plunged into the vast sea while tossing and turning deeper into oblivion – for there is no reason to live without my Syaoran…_

I felt like head butting the keyboard. My thoughts were swarmed with this guy. This perverted, self centered… sexy and sexy and sexy guy.

Did I use that already?

Fuck it – he's sexy. We all know this, right?

Like – okay, this guy was absolutely amazing to me. I'm not going to lie about that. He helped me stand up to others and made me realize that I really don't have to take their shit. But…

He's not Syaoran.

And I know I sound like I'm completely out of my mind – and I might get so mushy that all of your glands will go out of control and you'll pee your face with tears. But… I was falling long and hard for him.

HA! Long and hard.

(That was a reference to a penis, if anyone didn't get that.)

(I'm actually pretty sure everyone got that, I just really wanted to say penis.)

Ever played that penis game? Where you start saying it quiet, then you get louder and louder until you're screaming PENIS!

No idea where that came from – I think a movie… something to do with Summer…

Whatever.

It's fun. Tomoyo and I did it one time – in the local library.

I'm not allowed in there anymore.

I'm also not allowed to babysit some of the kids anymore.

Anyways.

_Amber: What's up? You seem – distracted. _

I sighed. I had to fess up to this – I felt really awful. I felt almost as if I was cheating on Amber with Syaoran. Sounds ridiculous, I know… but Amber wouldn't be talking to me unless he liked me.

_Cherries: Just a lot on my mind, that's all._

_Amber: Oh – care to share?_

_Cherries: Aha! You're a poet and you don't know it._

_Amber: …_

_Cherries: Yeah, I know… _

_Cherries: Not a lot on my mind… just this boy at school. _

_Amber: Oh…_

He didn't respond for a long time. I felt as though I could hear his heart break.

_Amber: Who is it?_

_Cherries: I'd rather keep it a secret. I really like him; he's really getting to me. _

_Amber: I see… _

My stomach twisted into knots (because, you know, that's possible.)

_Cherries: I'm sorry. I really didn't want to make things awkward or weird between us. _

_Amber: No, lol. Don't be stupid; we're talking over internet. _

No way in hell did I believe him. I would bet Syaoran's tight ass that he was upset with me.

_Amber: I have to go. Bye._

And he signed off.

I shut my eyes in defeat and slammed my head back against my wall. It hurt – but at that moment, I kind of wanted it to.

Emo.

I knew I had done something wrong – I shouldn't have led him on as soon as I started feeling these things for Syaoran.

But now that I think of it… I guess I always had feelings for him.

If I really hated him, I would've avoided him and tried to duck away from him every chance I got, like I did with Mei Ling. I always said I was scared of the popular people… so what made Syaoran different?

Just my huge pathetic crush on him, I suppose.

I feel like I'm in a stupid soap opera where the music drips glucose fantasia and all everyone does is sniffle and snort at the cheesiness of it all.

You can totally tell I'm one of those people who talk a lot during movies.

Did I get kicked out one time? Yeah… prolly.

I proceeded to finish my re-write of the ending of Romeo and Juliet (remember when I mentioned it before the image of Salad Fingers tainted your virgin mind with plaguing horrors of rusty orgasms?).

It didn't work out too well.

Within fifteen minutes, I was downstairs, fighting with my brother over who gets the rest of the pie.

"I'm older!"

"So what? I'm still growing!"

"Respect your elders!"

"Respect your… youngers!"

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"Your face doesn't make sense!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're dad doesn't make sense!"

Oooh, poor Touya who failed to see that my father had entered the kitchen at the exact moment. What a lame comeback.

Let's just say, I got the pie.

Booyeah.

* * *

When I walked into school on Monday, I didn't really expect much. I didn't expect to see people staring at me.

(Did I have some left over pie on my face? I was planning on saving it for later but… now I'm not so sure…)

I didn't expect people to laugh at me.

Okay, well, yes I did. But not so soon.

I didn't expect people to point. (Unless I opened my locker… "That's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano." Shitty lyrics, but it puts my point across that my locker is… a volcado! Hehehe awwww yeah.)

But what I didn't expect most of all was to see papers all over the school… with _Cherries_ personal emails to Amber all over them.

My eyes widened in horror as people giggled and rolled their eyes at me.

But that wasn't the worst part.

All the popular people were glaring daggers at me because of what I had said.

About them being prissy, annoying, carnivorous, annoying, dumb as shit…

I was dead. As good as dead.

But that wasn't the worst part.

It was far from it.

When Mei Ling walked behind me and shoved me forward, I fell flat on my face, ate the ground, and when I looked up…

Syaoran was there, laughing. At me. And putting his arm around Mei Ling.

And a hole swallowed my stomach. And my life ended.

Literally.

I must've had a heart attack or diarrhea or something, because my stomach and my chest like, burst into flames.

But to sum it up without sounding dramatic,

I was, utterly, completely and irrevocably fucked.

Fucked.

* * *

**Really short, not that funny, and I apologize. But this chapter is sort of the cliffhanger that keeps the last couple chapters interesting. The conflict.**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**Please R&R**

**Autumdragon**


	14. Flubber

**Holy crap, guys!**

**I got a lot of reviews- I can't even count it!**

**Thank you so much!**

**I can't answer all of them, so let me just answer the most common question I got. **

* * *

It was _not_ a dream.

I would've woken up by now. My mind may hate me a little bit, and I'm pretty sure the big man upstairs hates me a little, but they're not cruel like this.

Like, I can handle being a "loser." I can handle rumors. I can handle whispers and stares.

But I can't handle my heart breaking.

As dramatic as it sounds, it's true.

I felt it like, deflate.

I don't know what was worse- all of the popular kids out to get me, or Syaoran putting his arm around Mei Ling and kissing her neck.

I blinked rapidly.

"Syaoran?" I pushed myself up. "What's going on?"

He looked insulted. I realized that I called him by his first name… something only friends were supposed to do.

I wasn't his friend anymore.

"Seems your emails got out, Kinomoto. And we thought you couldn't fuck up even more."

"I-I…"

"Cat got your tongue, Saku?" Mei Ling shrieked with laughter.

Hilarious.

I only raised my eyebrows at her. Her comments meant nothing, did nothing… it was Syaoran who was hurting me. Just his… glares. That snide look on his face…

"I don't understand…"

"No?" Syaoran walked forward and put his arm around me. Everyone laughed. "Let me make it clear." He picked up a piece of paper from the floor and shoved it to my face. "Read it and weep, sweetheart. I found your emails."

I closed my eyes in dismay as utter terror washed over my body. I felt weak, but I refused to collapse in his arms.

"H-How?" I breathed. I looked up. Tomoyo and Eriol were glaring at Syaoran with anger. I felt helpless. They weren't doing anything.

What could they do, anyway?

I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked forcefully. I ripped out of Syaoran's "embrace" and seethed at him.

He smirked. If I wasn't so pissed, I would've marched up and kissed him.

"Because, Cherries. Amber was tired of listening to you whine and bitch."

I frowned and reread the paper in his hands. It was all Cherries. No Amber was written on there. I looked up at him.

"You?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"You're Amber?"

He smirked again.

"Leave it to Sakura to be the last one to clue in."

I was shocked. Flabbergasted. And, I know that it's no time for jokes, I seriously feel like the word Flabbergasted should mean flubber emitting a gross smell. Like, flubber from a really big mammal, or a really big person.

Aha, flubber.

Anyways, back to my angst.

I turned around on my heel, laughs following quickly behind me. I could just picture those stupid studs with their pants past their ass going, _Ha, she made me pee, but now her misery amuses me. Let's all laugh!_

Because that's pretty much what they were saying.

Just… in a way that doesn't exactly exploit him.

I ran outside, and bolted through every late comer. Eventually I reached the bleachers and ran to the end of it- the area most hidden. I sat down… sort of collapsed dramatically on it…

And cried.

That's right! I cried.

The glands in my eyes were just waiting for that opportune moment to piss out like a little baby boy completely out of control.

No diaper could hold these in.

I had to breathe. That was mostly it. I didn't really care if anyone saw my tears. I was light headed and dizzy.

My life was over.

Not because of the humiliation.

But because I actually let _Li Syaoran_ get to me, manipulate me, and play me.

What a bastard.

I knew the real Syaoran was talking to me earlier. I liked him. I didn't like this… jackass.

So what made him do what he did?

I shook my head.

A presence behind me made me turn around. And I instantly regretted it.

"Fuck off, Li."

He laughed. "The tough Kinomoto is actually _crying?_ I thought you were too butch for that."

"I can't believe this." I whispered.

"Oh me neither. Believe me. Who would've thought you'd fuck up this bad?"

I stood up, angry. "Who would've thought you'd be so low after everything we've done together!"

"It wasn't me who said, and I quote," He revealed another sheet of paper. Probably one of my messages. _"I really like him, and he's really getting to me." _

I blew up. I stomped up to him. "That was _you, _you idiot!"

Syaoran's eyebrow quirked. "Excuse me?"

"You are such an idiot! It's not like I knew that you were Amber! So when I started having feelings for you, I had to tell Amber! I didn't want to lead him on!"

Syaoran looked conflicted. Constipated with confusion.

"What?"

"I may be a little dumb at times, but I'm not completely clueless when I know someone's flirting with me. You were jealous of yourself, you son of a bitch. And in your stupid rage, you've humiliated me and insulted me and _hurt _me!"

He was flubbergasted. Aha.

"I-I didn't know."

"Oh! Well that makes everything better, doesn't it?" I yelled. "I'm so sorry I confused you!" I spat sarcastically. "Poor you; that must've been so heartbreaking when your _Internet Girlfriend_ told you she liked a guy who you didn't even realize was you!"

His face was comical, but I was in no way even _tempted _to laugh.

"Sakura-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that! I have been myself this entire time, but _I'm _the one who had to suffer."

I stepped closer to him. We were nose to nose.

"You are _exactly_ like those popular dickheads that I was talking about. I should thank you for submitting those emails to everyone, so maybe they'll at least THINK about what I said. I should thank you so much. But right now, standing here in front of you, all I want to do is punch you and kiss you at the same time."

Syaoran grabbed my face and pulled me in. He roughly smashed his lips to mine. His eyes were pressed closed so tightly, but I kept mine wide open. I was stunned for a moment while he glided his lips over mine. I felt his tongue slide in, taking advantage of my stupified state. I yearned for more. My chest ached when I realized how good it felt. How amazing it felt. But I wouldn't succumb to that.

I pushed him away.

"Don't!"

He was breathing heavily. Helpless. It was ironic how awful he felt. Yet I was the one suffering. Paying for everything I did when in reality, I did nothing.

I reeled my arm back and punched him in the jaw. His head snapped back.

"Stay away from me, Syaoran."

I decided to skip school that day.

Maybe for the whole week.

It didn't matter.

Nothing did.

Emo.

* * *

**There we go!**

**Oh, just letting you know, I have nothing against "emo" people, nor do I think God hates anyone. It's just Sakura over reacting. I don't want anyone offended here!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Autumdragon**


	15. Pussy Galore

**Oy!**

**So! Want to hear a great story?**

**Once upon a time there was an author named Autumdragon who went through complete shit for the past five years of her life. Then her boyfriend dumped her three days ago. The end. **

**Let's do it.**

I felt like a very important person, because throughout the rest of the month, I had Tomoyo and Eriol by my side, never leaving it, pushing people away, blocking Syaoran from me, and glaring daggers at anyone who made a comment.

Mei Ling didn't even try to taunt me. She just looked at me with that "aha, I'm a bitch but you suck," look on her face. It did enough to make me feel stupid.

The worst part was when I had History with Syaoran. I mean Li. He sat pretty much right beside me and did anything and everything he could to speak to me.

I ignored him.

I'm pretty sure I made a world record for how long someone ignores another. I wonder who that is…

Anyway.

I could feel his gaze at the back of my head as I slowly became less and less interested in Sensei Sexy. He just… wasn't sexy anymore. Nothing compared to Syaoran. I MEAN LI. I MEAN SYAORAN! DAMNIT!

Fuuuuccckkkkkk!

Why the hell couldn't I get him out of my head? Why why why why why?

Why?

And in case you weren't paying attention

WHY?

Eriol and Tomoyo met me after class and guided me to my locker before they walked me home.

I threw my bag onto the floor and went to the computer. I checked my emails, and realized that Syaoran (fuck it!) had sent me an email to my regular address. Little prick.

I wanted to delete it. But then this story wouldn't end happily, as we all know it should.

I opened it, but it took me almost an hour to look at it.

_Sakura,_

_Holy. Fuck. Did I mess up? _

I guffawed at him. Yes. Yes you did.

_I know that over email, it means nothing. But I am… sorry._

I wanted to applaud him. An apology? That's rare.

_I had no idea that I was the one you liked. I can't even believe it now. _

_At first, I was really nervous to find out who you were. I didn't want to know because I thought the illusion would be gone. And I was scared it'd be… Sensei Spitty or something like that._

I rolled my eyes. Only _I_ use that nickname! You're not allowed to use it! It's mine! My own! My precious!

*cough*Gollumn*cough*

_But then I found out it was you. And I wasn't disappointed. I wasn't like, 'oh fuck.' I was actually happy that it was you. _

_Look, I can't explain this to you over an email. I might be a bit of a coward, but I still have to talk to you. I need to talk to you. _

_Don't do it for me, do it for Amber. Please. _

_I'm sorry._

I was sort of speechless. I mean, it was still over an email, so it didn't mean much to me. But still…

I needed to experiment something. I mean, he did understand me. He was just too afraid to be himself. The cute guy who didn't like to party 24/7. The adorable guy who had a sensitive side when discussing his father's passing. The… guy I love.

What if I had lost him?

I couldn't lose him… He was a dick, but I'd give him a chance. I had to.

I had to.

I bolted from my seat and threw on my shoes and before you could say "shinalina" (I don't know why you'd say it, but still…), I was out the door. I started to run and run and then I turned a sharp corner, lost my footing, and continued to run.

I soon reached my destination and knocked on the door.

Syaoran answered.

"S-Sakura? What're you-"

I was breathing heavily. But I walked in close to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in.

I pressed my lips against his.

He responded immediately, the jerk. I moved my mouth against his, feeling how wonderfully soft his lips are. His tongue glided over my bottom lip and soon we were nearly devouring each other, trying to explore every nook and cranny there was.

That sounds so gross.

But it was _so not._

When his hands found my hips and pulled me in even closer, I knew that I was almost passed the 'point of no return' area. I was ready to let him carry me upstairs and into his bedroom.

What?

It's true!

I pulled away and looked at him. He seemed as breathless as me.

I glanced away, breathless. "I wanted to see if-"

Silence blanketed us. Syaoran shifted in his spot.

"I'm sorry." He said. Sincerity laced his words.

"I don't forgive you."

He winced before looking at me and nodding.

"But," I continued. "that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you still."

He smirked that wicked smirk of his that made me want to smack it off. "So?"

"I think that kiss is definitely how it's supposed to feel."

"I agree." He said.

"But I still don't trust you. And I still kind of hate you." And I pushed my way through him and into his house. I turned around, my arms folded, my eyebrow raised.

"I know. I don't blame you."

"Damn straight you don't."

He laughed at me. My insides bubbled, but happily so.

"What do you want me to do, then?" Syaoran said it lightly, but I knew he was being serious.

"Do you remember your alter ego we talked about a while ago?"

Syaoran's face dropped and I grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh," I leaned in. "I would." I took out one of the conversations we had had, all those weeks ago. "Pussy Galore – come out to meet my school!"

He laughed, but the look of dread on his face made me laugh even harder. We planned his costume. We planned his makeup. We planned his voice. We planned how long he had to wear the costume the next day.

And we both planned making out for the rest of the day.

* * *

When the day came and Pussy Galore entered the school, all eyes were on her. Mei Ling was horrified, Eriol was amused, Tomoyo was flabbergasted, and I was proud.

To end the day, I got a bucket of _laaaaard,_ and threw it all over my new boyfriend, Pussy Galore. She proceeded to chase me down the hallway to give me a 'hug.'

When she caught me, she dipped in and kissed me, commenting about how awful I was.

I shrugged. Deal with it.

She got lipstick all over me. I was covered in lard. And her wig fell off onto my face and it smelled like old people.

But I didn't care.

* * *

**THE END**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. I just... I feel like everyone deserves a second chance. I hope you all enjoyed it**

**All my love,**

**Autumdragon**


	16. Alternate Ending!

**Well hi there, everyone. **

**I was rereading my story (I do that when I can't sleep sometimes and just reflect) and found that a lot of people disliked the last chapter. While personally, I didn't hate it, I've decided to write an alternate ending for those who didn't like it. So here you go. One year later. **

**And if I didn't answer any questions of yours, message me. And to the person who told me it sucked, please choose a better way to review to others. **

_Recap: Amber (who is Syaoran) has revealed to the whole school that Sakura is Cherries, who was bad mouthing all the popular people who made her life hell. Rightfully so, but oh well. The reason Amber did this was because he was jealous of the guy who Sakura admitted to liking; who was, in fact, himself. So he's a bit of a prick right about now. _

I sort of started living in a parallel world after that whole shebang with Li. I was protected by Eriol and Tomoyo continuously. No matter when or where. At times it was suffocating; I could't take a shit without Tomoyo asking if I was okay. 'Course, to make her uncomfortable, I'd emit a lot of grunting noises and say "mmmmf- **fine**… might need some Immodium or something."

Immodium: AKA diarrhea pills. OMG TRY BUYING THOSE AT THE STORE WITH YOUR DIGNITY STILL INTACT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN YOUR LIFE WILL END MAKE SOMEONE ELSE DO IT. I'm warning you.

H'okay. So the next four weeks consisted of my personal body guards, sleeping over at Tomoyo's on Fridays (where she would console me, let me cry, make me laugh, try to talk about Li) and I'd do my homework (pause for reaction) on Saturdays. Sundays were spent mourning the loss of my semi-respectful reputation. I still hadn't won over the popular kids (not that they liked me before. Now they just wanted to see my face on a platypus's ass). Although most of them left me alone after Eriol humbly gave some convincing speeches to different people. Like, "Yamasaki you _are_ a compulsive liar and, frankly, a bit of a boob. Don't hate Sakura for telling the truth." Or, "yes I understand what she did was wrong, Wi, but if you recall, you purposely farted on your best friend so she would leave you and your boyfriend alone. See? We all make mistakes."

Of course, not _everyone_ was mad. I got some congratulations, some "thank yous'" and "way to gos'". It meant fuck all to me though because I was still in a daze.

Now,

Don't be confusing me for Bella here (disclaimer….). I had this misfortune of reading the second Twilight book, and Bella was all "oh it's been months since he left me, there's a huge hole in my heart my very existence depends on it. I'm gonna resort to suicidal attempts so I can hear his voice in my head because I'M NOT CRAZY!"

I was not like that. This story wasn't vomitted up and just given to the publisher. Actual thought and time was put into this story (I'd normally apologize for offending anyone but seriously if this offends you, shame on you.). No, I was upset, don't get me wrong. A betrayal like that is hard to get over. But, still, I lived. Life can be hard, fucking fact, but you can't just stop existing. As Akon said, "success is the greatest revenge". No… wait… That was Kanye Wes-

Yo, Sakura, I'm really happy for you and I'm gonna let you finish but SYAORAN IS THE HOTTEST MAN OF ALL TIME.

Look it up. That happened. Poor T-Swift.

It had been a month and a half. A fucking month and a half of not bickering, arguing, laughing, ogling, or thinking of Syaoran. It was exhausting to avoid him. It's really hard to be mad at someone that long. Sometimes it's like, "fuck, is this worth it?"… But then you realize that that person is a huge fucking dick and you just take a nap and BAM it's cool again.

* * *

It was gorgeous outside. Nirvana, really. Oh God, look at me… talking about the weather… problem.

It was Sunday and I was laying in the park. I went for a walk without the ET team (Eriol and Tomoyo. Also Extra Terrestrial. But when you put it into perspective, it's not a huge difference). I was alone. Shorts, tank top, hipster sunglasses (of course those didn't exist back when you readers read this in 2011. So pretend I didn't say anything. I'm not from the future.). I was laying on the grass, hands behind my head, sort of dozing and drooling. But something blocked my sunlight.

I looked up and my stomach dropped. Him. I groaned a bit.

"What? What do you want?"

He shuffled awkwardly. Almost comically. Not like Marvel comics, just like… looking dumb as shit. "Can I lay with you?" he asked.

I snorted and raised my head to look at him. "You do know that in Old English, that means you want to get down and dirty with me, right?"

He sighed and sat down. Kept his distance. He must've known my Spidey Senses could pick up on his wretched betrayal stench.

I didn't say anything. I decided I'd let him suffer. Boil in his idiocy. I wasn't going to start any conversations for a while.

It was silent for a good minute. And I had almost dozed off before I heard him sigh again.

"Li," I snapped. "What do you want?"

He leaned his back down to the grass and turned his head to face me. Normally it would've been romantic. But I ignored the tugging at my chest.

He looked conflicted. Obviously. Sort of like when I told him he was jealous of himself. Constipated, almost. Let's recommend some Immodium, yeah? Haha.

Li stared for a long time. It seemed he was playing Mime today, so I just scoffed and returned my head back to its neutral position and closed my eyes.

A minute or so passed before he said,

"Did you get my emails-"

"Nope."

…

"I've been trying to-"

"I know."

…

"But you won't-"

"That's the point."

Li sighed, aggravated by my obstinacy (Which sounds like abstinence, but it's not. Promise.). I can't say I blamed him; I was being really quite rude. But I really could't give two fucks at that time.

"Sakura-"

"Stop." I got up, brushed off my ass because I'm pretty sure I was so nervous that my ass-sweat was soaking up all the grass. "Just- stop, okay?"

"Okay," Li put up his hands in defense while he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He waited expectantly.

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked, rhetorically of course. "Did you, what, think you could just follow me here, talk about your fucking emails and it'd all be okay?"

Li's eyebrows furrowed as his frustration grew. "I didn't know _what_ would happen. I just saw you and next thing I knew I was talking to you."

"What do you _want?_"

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Well I don't want it!" I snapped. "Your apology does _nothing_ for me. I don't even care the whole school knows how I feel. It's been a wake up call for some. I've even managed to give some people the courage to stand up to asses like yours. YOU. I mean 'asses like you.'"

Fuck. Well done. He chuckled and my loathing toward him burned hotter. I began to picture karate chopping his male pride off, but then I started to think about his male pride and that made me turn around and flush with embarrassment.

Has that ever happened? Where you _thought_ something completely sexy and nasty about someone and you actually believed they could hear you? It's not possible (that I know of), but jesus that would suck. My thoughts would consist of

_My ass is itchy. _

_What the hell did I eat? Shrek's shit?_

_Ugh, can't punch babies in the face._

_Is math really fundamental? Or is it an alien ploy?_

_Die, ants, die! I am the giant Sakura! Bwahaha!_

Things like that.

Anyways.

I heard Li get up behind me. He scratched his head before walking into my line of vision. I hoped he thought my red face was because of my anger or the heat.

"Well…" he said dumbly. "If you're not mad about me telling the school who you were, what are you mad about?"

Ah. Yes. Fuck. Well.

I tilted my head ever so slightly and analyzed him. He shuffled under my stare.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I folded my arms. I made a vague gesture and I started to walk, Li coming to my side and keeping pace.

"Look, I've always thought of you as some kind of an asshole. It's a fact." I said this softly, but he looked indignant. So I reasoned with him. "You constantly made fun of me, you mocked me, and only when you found out that I was the girl you were talking to did _you_ start to be nice. Fucking fact."

He relented. I continued.

"And I'm not at all surprised that what I said about the popular jackasses surfaced because, what with all that standing up to people and defending my honor shit you made me do, it was bound to happen eventually. Either by my emails being sent out or by me making a hit list and doing it in person."

Li swayed his head up and down. He still didn't get the main source of my anger.

I swore under my breath. "What I'm angry about is that I _told_ you that I had feelings for you and instead of you just coming clean, you had to fucking hook up with Mei Ling and tell everyone I like you. Like me liking you is just such a terrible thing to happen to you. But the second you admit to liking me, well then it's all okay, isn't it?"

Li hesitated, his mouth opening and closing a few times like a fish. If he was a fish, he'd definitely be pickerel. I don't know why, but dunking him in egg, flour, and bread crumbs just seems completely appetizing. Fried Syaoran. Mmm…

Fuck.

"I get that." He said. "And I'm sorry about that. But…" He licked his lips. "You said like."

I deadpanned. "What."

A smile was evident in his eyes. "You said like. Not liked. Like."

I tried to act nonchalant. "Oh, did I? You must've misunderstood." Because no _way_ was I ready to let him galavant in my life with his sexy ass and brown eyes and pickerel feelingness.

"I most certainly did not."

I sighed. Fuck this man was bugging me. "Yes! Fine! Okay - Like. Present Tense. As in 'still do', as in 'can't fucking help it.' But if you think for a second that I'm comfortable around you, then you can just suck my left cock."

…

His eyebrow raised. "Your left one? How many cocks do you have?"

I looked at him like it was obvious. "Three." I answered. "The right one is pristine in all its cock glory and rarely used unless the person is very special.

"The middle one is used for back up when I don't feel like my middle fingers can do justice to the situation.

"And the left one is all warty and gross and dangling and wrinkly in all its rat infested yuck."

Syaoran was incredulous. Although I don't really know why. Was he really surprised that I had three cocks in all the years he's known me?

I wouldn't be.

"And you want me to suck the warty gross ratty one?"

I nodded. "If you're under the delusion that I forgive you or want to be with you, yes. Suck it. Choke and die on it, for all I care." I turned around and proceeded to walk to a candy store (where I have a personal tab, because I'm extra special there.), but no such luck.

"I love you."

I froze in mid-step, my balance teetering before I reeled around and stared at him.

"What?" Did I misunderstand? Or mishear? Or did I go into a candy-coma?

"I love you." Syaoran repeated. He walked up to me, a little too close, but I was rooted to the spot.

I stared for a little longer before I took a step back. "Look, if this is some kind of joke, it's really not-"

"No, dammit, Sakura! It's not a joke."

I'm pretty sure my eyebrows were taking a vacation way up in my hair line, because I basically felt everything recede to the back side of my body, hiding away from Syaoran.

"You're weird, and disgusting," Syaoran continued, and I was growing even more offended by the second. "And your manners are horrible and it's insane that you can look the way you do when you're ridiculously out of shape."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. I turned on my heel, but he grabbed my shoulders and whirled me back to him.

"But you don't take shit from anyone. I mean _anyone_. You've been in detention more times than anyone I can think of, you can argue any side of any argument and you're so goddamn _stubborn_ you could make someone believe walking into a pole is a good idea."

"Syaoran, I-"

"And when you're upset, you hide behind your sarcasm and insults and make it seem like you don't need anyone because you're strong. And even though you annoy the hell out of me, I love that you give second chances to people who you _know_ deserve it. You're kind and giving because I remember who you were before Mei Ling destroyed your social life. And you're funny as shit and revoltingly creative and so brave because not everyone can slide down someone's body covered in grease and face them the next day."

I couldn't stifle my snort of disdain.

"You're fair and you never give special treatment and even when people have been complete and utter assholes to you, like Tomoyo or myself, you will always be there when they need it."

By this time he was really close to me and I was staring at his chest. I couldn't look at him.

"When I started talking to you, I finally felt like I could just _be_ without any expectations or standards." He caught my gaze. "And when I found out it was _you_ I was talking to, I thought I'd be disappointed. But I wasn't. I was so fucking relieved."

I was furrowing my eyebrows. Goddamn that man with his beautiful speeches and shit.

I was silent for a moment before I finally relented.

I shrugged one shoulder slowly, awkwardly (because THAT'S HOW I DO). "Maybe… well _maybe_, if you're gonna suck one of my cocks, it can be the other one."

"The middle one you reserve for your middle fingers? Or the right one that's pristine and used only for very special people?"

I looked away, suddenly very fucking embarrassed about how much of a weird dumbass I can be. "That one." I mumbled uncomfortably. "The right one."

The relief on his face was somewhat endearing. And somewhat attractive. Somewhat.

"I'm still mad at you." I said. "I'll never be able to get rid of the image of Mei Ling hanging off of you."

"I know," he said. "But it couldn't have been worse than the time you caught us in the classroom."

I gawped. Because, _fuck me_, I had totally forgotten about that. "Goddamn you!" I yelled. "D'you have _any_ idea how much therapy I'm going to need? I am sending you my bill!"

Syaoran seemed hesitant to laugh because, hell, even _I_ wasn't sure where we stood.

But I shuffled up awkwardly and just as I said, "Okay." he pressed his lips to mine.

He was waiting for me to react (because last time I punched him and it was glorious). I don't know how long I took, but I tilted my head and began pressing back, almost too eagerly. His hands came up and cupped my face as he pulled me closer to him and I rested my hands on his hips, fisting his shirt. His tongue, ever so lightly, brushed over my bottom lip and I almost shat myself from excitement.

After a moment I pulled away and opened my eyes. He was grinning like an idiot (first time I'd ever seen him look slightly less than attractive, and I so wanted to document that.), staring at me. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Do you…" I trailed off. Want to take me now? My body is ready. Do you want to do that sugary romantic thing where you pick me up and twirl me around? I might shit and vomit. Do you want to kiss me some more? I think I'd be cool with that.

I bit my lip again and noticed with smug satisfaction that Syaoran's gaze kept flickering down to my mouth. "Do you want to get some candy with me?"

His eyebrows raised with mirth. "Sure," and he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"You're paying." I said, shoving him lightly.

"What?" He yelped, his voice hitting octaves only dogs could hear. "You wouldn't let me pay in the cafe! Now I have to pay?"

"You're going to have to do a _lot_ more than that to get back in my good books. Just be thankful your ass is so sexy or else you'd be in the lake by now."

So, yeah. Even today I'm still a little baffled as to _why_ he thinks I'm a catch. I'm not complaining, but any girl who claims she has three cocks obviously has something wrong with her. Just saying. So there you have it! My own wonderful story about how I hooked up with Pussy Galore.

I mean, Syaoran.

No. No, I mean Pussy Galore.

ZE END!

* * *

**There you have it.**

**To the person who said that my story sucks, tell me what you think now. If you hate it, then... well, I don't know. Too bad, I guess.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And yes, that three cocks thing? I'm quoting myself there. I've said that. Word for word. I tell people to suck my left cock. **

**Take care,**

**Autumdragon**


End file.
